Ramo de Flores
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Cada uno de los encuentros que habían tenido podía ser fácilmente expresado con una flor para cada encuentro, obteniendo como resultado final un hermoso ramo de diversos sentimientos y significados. [Yaoi] [Emeraldshipping]
1. Acacia

**Disclaimer** : Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo :D

 **Advertencia** : **Yaoi** (?) **personajes obviamente OoC** , porque lamentablemente ni Drew ni Steven se conocieron (ni se conocerán) por el resto de tiempo que durara la serie de pokemon o los juegos... Si Barry y Riley ni se conocen y eso que tenían mas posibilidades -_-* y hay alguno que otro errorsito por ahí, pero meh, me da flojera editar (?)

Pairing!: **Emeraldshipping** (Steven Stone x Drew)

* * *

Camino tranquilamente por Lilycove City, la luz del atardecer teñía de color rojizo las calles, mientras las farolas se iban encendiendo según su hora programada. Escucha el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor, así como la risa alegre de los niños que van corriendo de puesto en puesto. Se detiene en una esquina para no estorbarle a la gente que continua un camino, mientras mira a todos los lados posibles de aquel mercado que se ah puesto en la ciudad de última hora, su Metang se encuentra a su lado, intentando proveer de alguna ayuda a la tan curiosa situación, suspira en su lugar mientras se talla los ojos con la mano diestra mientras piensa en que hará a continuación.

Se sentía ligeramente traicionado —admite para sí mismo finalmente— alza de nuevo la mirada para seguir con su infructuosa búsqueda, el no había ido a la ciudad por voluntad propia, su mejor amigo, Wallace, le había insistido una semana entera para que asistiera al mayor concurso de coordinación pokemon que se llevaría a cabo en aquella ciudad, principalmente para que viera actuar a sus pokemon en el escenario. Y aun cuando le había dado mil y un razones por las cuales no estaba seguro de poder asistir —la liga pokemon estaba a tan pocos meses de llegar— su amigo no se había dado por vencido, y con ayuda de Winona habían logrado arrastrarlo a los tan afamados concursos de coordinación, de los cuales Wallace solía presumir la mayor parte del tiempo, más que nada cuando se quedaban sin tema de conversación.

¿Resultado de los concursos?

No sabía exactamente como, pero su mejor amigo había ganado cuatro de cinco concursos, su Milotic, el pokemon que ostentaba una belleza sin igual había sido derrotado —aparentemente— en categoría de "Belleza" por un Absol. Lamentablemente no había llegado a tiempo a ese primer concurso, su suerte para dejar cosas pendientes y olvidadas le habían impedido salir a tiempo y llegara este, por lo que únicamente vio las categorías de carisma, dulzura, ingenio y dureza. Perdiéndose así, el que su amigo había considerado el más importante. Aun así Wallace no se había desanimado, en lugar de eso se había decidido ofenderse porque no había llegado a tiempo para el tan esperado concurso —De no ser por Juan, Steven estaba seguro de haber podido fingir el haber llegado a tiempo— una vez terminado todo habían decidido dar unas vueltas por la ciudad, aprovechando el mercado y el buen clima para relajarse como pocas veces podían.

El primer inconveniente llego cuando Juan, el maestro de Wallace y último líder de gimnasio, fue asediado por un grupo de féminas que amenazaron con aplastarlos si no se quitaban de en medio. Mediante gritos, Juan les había prometido que se reuniría con ellos en un rato mas —cuando lograse deshacerse de la multitud— hace aproximadamente dos horas atrás. Después de eso había caminado en compañía de Wallace y Winona por los sin fin de objetos a vender en las calles, hasta que finalmente dejo de oír las voces de sus amigos, fue únicamente cuando se dio cuenta que, o lo habían abandonado o se habían separado sin darse cuenta.

Hace casi una hora atrás.

Por lo que actualmente, seguía sin poder dar con las tres únicas personas que —según recordaba— lo habían invitado amablemente a asistir a dicho lugar. Suspira una vez más antes de salir de su ensoñación, solo para darse cuenta de que algunas personas que pasaban cerca se le quedaban mirando con curiosidad, y nuevamente no puede evitar sentirse fuera de lugar por su camisa en tono anaranjado marrón y sus pantalones también en un color marrón, la ropa perfecta que usa para sus tareas de arqueología, tanto en búsqueda de fósiles como en búsqueda de piedras u otra clase de objetos que se vaya encontrando por el camino.

—Continuemos avanzando Metang.

Llamo a su pokemon de tipo acero, para continuar avanzando en aquel lugar que poco a poco se iba llenando aun mas de gente que antes, a su mente aparece nuevamente la opción de tomar rumbo hacia el lugar donde se llevo a cabo el concurso de coordinación, esperanzado de dar al menos con uno de los tres —aunque en el fondo lo dudaba totalmente— giro hacia su izquierda, seguro de que la dichosa edificación se encuentran en aquella dirección, no obstante siente como algo le falta, y al girarse simplemente nota como su Metang se aleja de donde él se encuentra, más curioso que cualquier otra cosa, regresa sobre sus propios pasos y sigue el camino que su pokemon va dejando, se siente un poco desconcertado ya que no reconoce la dirección que toman, solo cuando va dejando de oír ruido y siente un aroma salado finalmente se da cuenta que van con dirección a la playa.

Y esto lo mira ahí, moviéndose de un lado a otro en compañía de un Absol y un Roselia, no es capaz de oír lo que está diciendo, pero no necesita ser adivino para caer en cuenta que le está dando órdenes a su Absol cuando este realiza el ataque que debió de haberle dicho, el cual choca con las hojas mágicas que su Roselia ah liberado. Tan distraído se encuentra que no cae en cuenta que ah su Metang se le ah echo fácil moverse de donde se encuentra con dirección a los que se encuentran en la playa, solo se da cuenta cuando estos se detienen y ve a su pokemon al lado de los otros dos.

No faltaba decir que literalmente bajo corriendo en dirección a ellos cuando al fin termino de procesar la razón por la que su Metang se había dirigido ahí en primer lugar, Absol. Su Metang al parecer estaba teniendo una especie de "fascinación" por el pokemon de tipo siniestro.

— ¿El Metang es tuyo?

Ni siquiera había alcanzad a saludar cuando el otro entrenador se había dirigido a su persona, sonrió un poco avergonzado al ver que su pokemon se encontraba —literalmente— brincando alrededor del pokemon de pelaje blanco el cual no parecía saber cómo reaccionar ante la atención que se encontraba recibiendo, algo por lo que el Roselia parecía estarse riendo de a situación.

—Sí, y lo siento mucho, no… Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fue de mi lado.

Se disculpo rápidamente, por la forma en la que actuaba su Absol estaba totalmente seguro que aquello no era algo muy agradable ni para el pokemon ni para el entrenador. Sin embargo, en tan solo un instante todo se desvaneció de su mente, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las esmeralda que tenía por ojos. Su mirada capto cada uno de los movimientos que el más joven —porque parecía más joven que el mismo— llevo a cabo, desde el más leve movimiento hecho por sus manos y brazos, así como la forma tan precisa de mover su rostro de un lado a otro.

— ¿Disculpa? —llamo el de ojos verdes al no notar una reacción de el más alto. — ¿Te sientes bien?

Steven simplemente asintió sin dejar de observarlo, llegando a una conclusión —sin darse cuenta que estaba asustando al de ojos verdes— el no era preciso con sus movimientos, el era elegante. Tan elegante como la piedra preciosa con la cual compartía color de ojos y cabello.

El era una piedra elegante.

 **0.o.0**

 _ **Acacia: Elegancia.**_

* * *

Bien! Vayamos a curiosidades y notas especiales :D

Empezando por lo mas importante, todos estos sucesos se llevan a cabo en el manga!verse, si, a futuro quiero usar a Ruby y Sapphire asi que... Era esto o el gameverse, porque en el animeverse ya hice su propio encuentro... Cofcof, algo sin importancia _U

Esto ocurre cinco años antes de dos lineas. ¿Que significa esto? Significa que Steven tiene 20 años, y Drew 10, la diferencia de edad entre ellos es de diez años, pues Steven realmente tiene 25... Bueno, segun la bulbapedia... Y si, esto termina significando que Drew es mayor a Sapphire y Ruby, algo de lo que acabo de darme cuenta u_u

Tomando en cuenta que esto ocurre cinco años de todos los sucesos ocurridos, hago mención que Steven aun no es campeón -y faltan meses para que lo sea- ¿Porque? En el manga, Steven no consigue el titulo de campeón en si, el campeón es Wallace, pero el lo rechaza. Por lo que quiero usar el momento de la derrota para una flor en especial... Y bueno, esto vendría siendo todo... Por ahora :D


	2. Magnolia

Su rostro se pintó de un color embarazosamente rosa cuando noto una presencia pararse justamente a su lado. Se encontraba lleno de tierra y lodo de los pies ala cabeza, sus manos incluso continuaban presionando fuertemente contra el lodo donde, recientemente, había plantado una baya. Bajo el rostro avergonzado antes de reaccionar en su totalidad, alzándose de inmediato de donde se encontraba, intentando inútilmente quitar los restos de lodo que se encontraba en diversas partes de su ropa, intentando no tocar —por todos los medios— las partes de su ropa que no se encontraban manchadas.

—Buenas tardes.

Dijo en un susurro mientras continuaba con sus vanos intentos de quitarse el lodo de las manos y brazos, su rostro se encontraba totalmente rojo al notar finalmente que toda su ropa estaba en igual o peores condiciones que sus manos.

—Buenas.

Detuvo la acción que se encontraba llevando a cabo cuando finalmente escuchó una contestación, una única palabra que vino de una forma que parecía casi un susurro, permitió que el silencio naciera a la vez que cesaba todo movimiento—podía jurar que hasta dejó de respirar— prestando toda la atención posible a los nuevos y extraños sonidos que llegaban a su oídos, incapaz siquiera de poder reconocerlos en su totalidad.

—¿Te estas riendo?

Pregunto en un tono ligeramente molesto y avergonzado mientras alzaba la vista y finalmente posarla en la persona que se encontraba haciéndole compañía, que parecía estarse burlando de su persona… Hasta que cayó en cuenta que no, no parecía, en verdad si se estaba burlando de él, encontrándose de cuclillas en el suelo y con una de sus manos cubriéndose la boca —inútilmente— intentando no reírse en voz alta

Sintió que su rostro se torno aun mas rojo cuando finalmente se fijó en la persona con más detenimiento, reconociendo al joven de cabello y ojos plateados que hace algunos días —¿O acaso ya eran semanas?— había conocido como Steven, en la playa de Lilycove City, mucho más recordado como el tipo que tenía un Metang que parecía gustarle su Absol.

—No

Respondió el de ojos plateados sin moverse de donde se encontraba, aún intentando contener la risa que deseaba salir a como dé lugar.

—Mentiroso.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de darle la espalda una vez más y mirar nuevamente la tierra fértil donde, momentos antes, se había entretenido plantando algunas bayas que había cosechado en otro lado días antes, tan entretenido que se olvidó de absolutamente todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Incluso olvidando que justamente se encontraba a las afueras de Rustboro City.

0.o.0

—En verdad me lamento mucho si te he asustado, no era mi intención.

Escucho la voz de Steven a sus espaldas, mientras terminaba de exprimir su chaqueta y de quitarse lo más posible el lodo que aparentemente había encontrado hogar en sus brazos, chapoteando el agua que pertenecía al lago de la ruta 104. Continuo dándole la espalda al hombre que le pertenece el Metang —el cual al parecer no traía fuera de su poké ball como cuando lo había conocido— negándose rotundamente a dirigirle la palabra justamente cuando le había oído reírse de su apariencia, no, reír no, carcajear, el tipo de cabello plateado literalmente estalló en carcajadas cuando le vio totalmente inundado en el lodo y sin poder quitar la mayor parte de la suciedad de sus manos.

—¿Eres Drew, cierto?

Sacudió su chaqueta verde con la esperanza de que la poca agua sobrante que aún debía mantener la tela finalmente se soltase de la misma, ya con las manos con una ligera coloración carmín debido al esfuerzo de exprimir la dichosa tela.

—¿Nos conocimos en Lilycove City, verdad?

Un ligero tic en su ojo se hizo presente cuando le escuchó nuevamente, pero se mantuvo firme dándole la espalda e intentando ignorarlo, observando su chaqueta repetidamente como si estuviese buscando manchas que le hubiesen quedado tras intentar limpiarla. Algo totalmente inútil, pues en realidad no había necesidad alguna de observar tanto la tela, pues las manchas eran fácilmente visibles y sin la más mínima necesidad de tener la prenda a contraluz.

—¿Estas enojado?

Dejó escapar un susurro antes de girarse sorpresivamente ante el mayor —aunque en realidad no sabia cual era su edad, deducía que era mayor por la estatura, pues apenas y le llegaba al pecho— quien no pudo evitar asustarse y retroceder ante dicha acción llevada a cabo.

—No era necesario que te rieras a carcajadas— señaló con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, antes de pasar sus brazos por dentro de las mangas de su chaqueta sin importarle que esta estuviese aún húmeda— Si, me llamo Drew, y si, nos conocimos en Lilycove y no, no estoy enojado.

Observó fijamente el rostro de Steven durante unos minutos después de —finalmente— haber respondido a todas las incógnitas para que le dejara en paz de una vez. Solamente para darse cuenta que este se encontraba a punto de reír una vez más.

—Sabes que, olvidalo, paso a retirarme.—anuncio obviamente ofendido antes de sacarle la vuelta con toda la intención de irse de ahí— Que pases buenas tardes.

—¡Espera!

Sintió como era tomado de los brazos y fácilmente girado por el de cabellos plateados, claro, no es como si hubiese tenido tiempo de reaccionar, pues ya le había dado la espalda y estaba alejándose de él con la pisada más larga que podía dar.

—Tienes tierra aquí.

Miró atentamente como el mayor había movido su mano diestra para pasar a quitar la mencionada tierra que se encontraba bien oculta de su rango de visión, justamente por debajo del párpado, en su mejilla izquierda.

—Sabes, no deberías avergonzarte por estar lleno de lodo.—Sus ojos verdes literalmente brillaron cuando el mayor le sonrió amablemente, una vez le hubiese mostrado con el dedo índice la mencionada tierra que le quito— Esto demuestra que amas a la naturaleza.

El silencio que se instaló entre los dos no fue tan incómodo como en anteriores momentos —ocasiones no, solamente habían coincidido dos veces— se encontraba consciente que su rostro se encontraba nuevamente teñido de un rosa —o tal vez carmín, ni él mismo quería saberlo— embarazoso que hacía que sus mejillas se sintieran cálidas, la mano diestra del mayor continuaba encima de su hombro, e incapaz de seguir manteniendo la mirada desvió la vista, posandola por breves instantes en el dedo índice con el cual momentos antes había acariciado su mejilla, y finalmente observando el suelo una vez más, notando el curioso calzado de Steven.

—Eso no es tierra— señaló en un susurro, llamando la atención del mayor— Es lodo.

 **0.o.0**

 _Magnolia: Amor a la naturaleza, simpatía, dignidad, belleza esplendorosa_


	3. Acedera

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.

 **Advertencias:** crack pairing (?) errores de dedo que me da flojera editar, y uno que otro error de ortografia por ahi, pero meh, ignorenlo (?)

* * *

Observó desinteresadamente los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y en sus propias manos, mientras prestaba nula atención a lo que el científico en turno se encontraba explicándoles en aquel momento hablando y señalando la pantalla que justamente se encontraba frente a sus propias narices. Steven Stone de veinte años, siempre había estado consciente de que algún día emplearía un papel similar en la empresa de su padre, que algún día —que en el fondo siempre deseo que estuviese realmente alejado— pasaría a ser suya como único heredero. Dichos pensamientos nunca le habían gustado ni agradado en lo más mínimo, pasar una gran parte de su vida atendiendo reuniones, ir de Hoenn a Kanto y viceversa, así como permanecer detrás de un escritorio supervisando y firmando papeles, no era, sin duda alguna, su idea sobre el futuro de su vida.

Resopló mientras se acomodaba en su asiento —en el cual se había ido deslizando sin siquiera notarlo— cuando noto como su padre se alzaba de su asiento para decir algunas palabras a las personas presentes y al científico que —aparentemente— finalmente parecía haber acabado con su discurso. Se escuchó a sí mismo tamborilear mientras su mirada viajaba una vez más hacia el reloj de pared, verificando la hora nuevamente.

No se encontraría tan estresado e impaciente, e incluso hubiese prestado —aunque sea un mínimo de— atención a la reunión. De no ser que había alguien esperando por el.

Corrección, él no era una persona paciente.

 **0.o.0**

Rocio con un poco más de agua a su pequeño Surskit, dándole ligeros y suaves golpes con una esponja de maquillaje para quitar el exceso de agua —nunca la había usado para maquillarse, pero era perfecta para quitar el exceso de agua sin lastimar a su pokemon o usar un pañuelo o similar— la pequeña criatura tipo bicho y agua hizo su característico sonido mientras disfrutaba de la atención dada, temblando ligeramente cuando la suave esponja y ligeramente húmeda pasaba de un lado a otro.

Drew suspiro mientras dejaba el rociador a un lado —junto a un peine y a unas tijeras que recientemente había utilizado— tomó a su pokemon de los costados suavemente mientras le movía de un lado a otro para observar si algo se le había pasado por alto. Mientras iba de camino a Rustboro City para un concurso de coordinación, a su Surskit le había parecido muy gracioso saltar a un charco de lodo, ensuciándose de pies a cabeza, ensuciando a Absol y ensuciandolo a él en el proceso. Por supuesto, su suerte no había terminado ahí, justamente cuando se encontró a punto de poner un solo pie encima del pavimento de la ciudad, fue detenido cuando vio a una única persona dándole la espalda.

Si, Steven Stone estaba justamente ahí. De espaldas, y aparentemente discutiendo con alguien mediante el pokenav, una llamada y discusión que pasó rápidamente al olvido cuando el de cabellos plateados se dio la vuelta y noto su presencia.

Totalmente consciente de que sus pokémon junto con él se encontraban sucios, y que muy probablemente el de cabellos plateados le iba a hacer platica o le iba a soltar mil incógnitas, simplemente se resignó, y tras dar un suspiro acepto que no, el dia de hoy no iban a participar en ningún concurso, algo que —por alguna razón— puso extremadamente feliz a su Surskit. Aunque no tenía que ser un genio para saber que el pokemon azul estaba nervioso ya que iba a ser su debut.

—Ya estás limpio. Pobre de ti que saltes a otro charco, porque te regreso a tu pokeball y te dejo en el pc —dijo en un tono amenazador mientras señalaba al pokemon—quien no pudo evitar temblar al ser señalado— que anteriormente había tenido en sus piernas, para finalmente dejarlo en el pavimento, un lugar seguro donde no ensuciarse— Anda, ve a molestar a Roselia.

Y mientras el Surskit no pudo evitar emocionarse y —en cierta forma— echarse a correr con dirección al pokémon ya mencionado, el no tardo mucho en alzarse de la fuente donde se encontraba sentado, con la espalda ligeramente dolorida por todo el tiempo que pasó en una sola posición. Su mirada voló con dirección al Metagross de Steven y su propio Absol los cuales tenían una cierta distancia entre ellos, lo curioso del asunto se destacaba en como su roselia parecía reírse de Absol, y Surskit se encontraba indeciso entre si ir con Metagross o quedarse junto a sus ya conocidos. Dando la sensación de que parecía estar "patinando" de un lado a otro.

Una vez más pensó en lo extraño que se habían ido dando las cosas. Cuando conoció a Steven en la playa de Lilycove city, no se le había pasado por los pensamientos el hecho de que, alguna vez volverían a coincidir, supuso —y ahora deseaba que eso hubiese ocurrido— que un encuentro entre ellos ya no volvería a ocurrir, con solo ver la apariencia del más alto era fácilmente visible que no iban a coincidir mucho en la vida.

Justamente parecía que la vida lo odiaba, pensando muy seriamente en no volver a poner un pie en Rustboro City, si con eso lograba evitar otro encuentro con el mayor. No es que no le agradara, o que le cayera mal… Es simplemente… Que no se sentía totalmente a gusto a su lado, sentía…. Algo… Extraño en el aire que rodeaba al mayor, como si por debajo de toda aquella felicidad hubiese algo que en realidad no deseaba descubrir.

Y eso no solo le atemorizaba. También le preocupaba.

—¡Drew!

Alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre, notando entonces como Steven se acercaba corriendo hacia la fuente donde se encontraba sentado —el mejor lugar del mundo para vigilar a sus pokémon sin cansarse— su mirada se desvió por unos minutos en dirección al Metagross de Steven —según le explicó el de cabellos plata, no tenía mucho de haber evolucionado— quien se encontraba junto a su Absol, Roselia y Surskit, todos —intentando por todos los medios— de convivir entre ellos mismos.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar— se disculpó mientras pasaba a sentarse a su lado, intentando recuperar aire después de haber corrido una buena distancia—¿Que es eso?

El de cabellos verdes volvió su mirada a su nuevo acompañante, con la intención de responder a su duda.

—No espere mucho, no tienes porque disculparte— respondió alzando los hombros, restándole importancia, posteriormente miró a lo que señalaba ahora el más alto— Nada especial, es pelo de Absol, suelo cortarlo de vez en cuando para que no pierda forma.

—Arreglas mucho a tus pokémon—señaló, mientras miraba a su Metagross intentar acercarse al pokémon siniestro y notando que el Surskit parecía como nuevo— Yo no creo tener tanta paciencia para eso.

El de cabellos verdes no respondió, simplemente se movió un poco más, dejando un poco más de espacio entre Steven y él, al notar como Roselia parecía reírse e ir con dirección a ellos —muy probablemente a sentarse para incomodarlos— mientras se giraba a mirarlo una vez más, haciendo una mueca de ligero disgusto.

—Tu metagross no parece haber cambiado con mi Absol.

—¿No verdad?

Un silencio agradable se instaló entre ellos mientras el mencionado pokemon tipo planta/veneno se sentaba entre ellos.

—Al menos tu Absol es igual que tu, parece tener una paciencia infinita.

Drew sonrió, Mirando ahora como Surskit le lanzaba burbujas en el rostro a Metagross, desesperando y obligándole a alzar uno de sus ¿brazos? para "pisar" al travieso de cuerpo azul celeste, ante la curioso mirada de Absol.

No hicieron nada, hasta que notaron como Metagross preparaba un puño meteoro debido a que Surskit no paraba de molestarlo.

 **0.o.0**

 _ **Acedera: Paciencia**_


	4. MineralDisasterShipping

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, lamentablemente...**

 **Advertencias:** Amor con un pokemon sin genero (?) aun así me parece mas normal que un MetagrossxLuvdisc :x... Crack pairing (?), surskit siendo adorablemente adorable y Roselia siendo... Roselia... Oh si! Lo de siempre, tal vez OoC (aunque no se si entre con los poke...) , y alguno que otro error de dedo y ortográfico, meh, lo normal...

 **MineralDisasterShipping: MetagrossxAbsol.**

¿Porque uso este nombre? Hace algún tiempo mande la solicitud a la pagina de tumblr de la lista de parejas pokemon y me la aceptaron... Oh bueno, en lo que entra que me hayan dicho que esta aceptada (?) Total, es el primero de varios especiales entre los pokemon, porque ellos también merecen amor :D

* * *

Se quedó petrificado en su lugar mientras admiraba —a una prudente distancia— al pokemon de pelaje blanco que se movía de un lado a otro a paso lento y tranquilo, caminando de esa forma delicada, elegante y precisa, de la que solo él podía moverse.

Nuevamente se sintió nervioso cuando el tipo siniestro sintió —una vez más— como su mirada no se apartaba de él en ningún instante, petrificado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, de tal forma que no podía tener otra reacción más que la de desviar lo más rápido posible su mirada, del suave y brillante pelaje que lo tenía cautivado desde que lo conoció aquel día en la playa, junto a su entrenador.

Mira al suelo —el suelo más alejado de donde se encuentra Absol— y posteriormente recuerda que recientemente ha evolucionado, siente la necesidad de ponerse frente al de pelaje blanco para mostrar orgullosamente la fuerza y habilidad que su nueva evolución le ha proporcionado. Pero se siente lo suficientemente nervioso de tan solo pensar en encontrarse cerca de él, por eso simplemente mira el suelo una vez mas, moviendo sus nuevas extremidades ocasionando —sin querer, pero es incapaz de controlar su fuerza— un fuerte ruido que asusta ligeramente a los pokémon que se encuentran cerca.

No se voltea aunque siente la mirada de Absol escaneandole, pero sabe que no se acercara, y en el fondo lo agradece, pues no sabe siquiera, el que contestar si es que llegan a establecer alguna conversación.

 **o.O.o**

—Parece que le gustas.

Absol regreso una vez su mirada a la que —según tenia entendido— era su amiga, Roselia, quien desde hace un buen tiempo tenía insistiendole en hablar con el gran y azul pokemon de metal, que no se les había acercado en ningún momento.

—Claro que no— le respondió a su verde amiga antes de dar otro paso por el parque donde se encontraban descansando, cansado de estar de pie en un solo lugar.— De seguro me tiene miedo.

—Oh vamos, como si eso fuese a ser posible.

—¿Has visto cómo reacciona?—señaló Absol deteniendo su suave andar y mirando a su amiga—Apenas me giró a verlo y salta.

Para demostrar que era cierto lo que decía, se giró en su lugar con dirección a Metagross, quien —dicho y hecho— saltó en su lugar, para posteriormente darle la espalda y bajar la vista hacia el suelo y sus extremidades que ahí descansaban.

—¿Ves?

Se quejó, dirigiéndose una vez más hacia Roselia y apartando la vista de él pokémon del otro entrenador. El pokémon de tipo planta, sin embargo, simplemente bostezo en su lugar antes de moverse —ligeramente— engreidamente en donde se encontraba —de esa forma en la que parecía bailar como un Spinda— para moverse frente a su amigo.

—Eso no demuestra nada, de seguro solo se encuentra nervios— señaló mientras movía una de las rosas con dirección a Metagross— De seguro le intimidas un poco, pero no creo que te tenga miedo.

—Intimidar y miedo, ¿No son lo mismo?

Pregunto curioso al darse cuenta del uso de la nueva palabra, sólo para ver como su amiga alzaba sus hombros en señal de que eso a ella no le importaba, y simplemente comenzó una vez más a insistirle en que se acercara a charla con el pokemon azul.

—¿Porque tanta su insistencia?— pregunto molesto, cansado de tanta insistencia.

—Ya te lo dije, ¡Le gustas!

Una vez más, Absol estuvo a pocos momentos de insistirle que no, que él no podía gustarle a Metagross, pero su charla fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe, por inercia y curiosidad, ambos pokemon se giraron hacia donde se supone, debía estar la fuente del sonido.

—¿Ves? Esos son nervios.

Una vez más. Absol negó con la cabeza al escuchar su amiga, desvariando sobre algo que realmente no se encontraba ahí.

—Si voy y hablo con el, ¿Dejaras de molestarme?

—De molestarte no, de insistir, si.

Suspiro ante la respuesta de Roselia, pero era mejor detener esto antes de que terminase volviéndose loco, o peor, terminará pensando que en verdad, el si era del agrado de dicho pokémon, casi de la misma forma en que el entrenador de Metagross parecía tener un extraño gusto por su entrenador. Algo que realmente no les agradaba, pero que a fin de cuentas no tenían de otra.

Y no, lamentablemente no podían atacar, eso era de muy mal gusto.

—¿Sabes que esta mal aquí?— cuestionó a Roselia, antes de comenzar a caminar e intentando armarse de valor para hablar con Metagross.

—Que, tu eres tipo siniestro y el tipo psíquico.

Absol se quedó quieto en su lugar, curioso ante la respuesta soltada por su amiga tipo planta.

—Bueno, eso no lo había pensado—admitió mientras asentía—Aparte.

—Que, el no tiene género.

Una vez mas, el pokemon de pelaje blanco se quedo en donde se encontraba, incapaz de mover alguna de sus extremidades ante la extraña respuesta formulada, respuestas que eran soltadas con la suficiente seguridad que le hacían darse cuenta de cosas en las que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

—Eso tampoco lo había pensado. Yo pensaba en el hecho de que su entrenador da miedo.

—Bueno, eso es verdad—asintió Roselia, ligeramente pensativa, antes de mirar a un lado cuando escucho un característico sonido—Oh dios no, el no.

—¡Roselia! ¡Absol!

Totalmente feliz de la vida, ignorando por completo la plática —que podría ser considerada privada— que habían estado llevando a cabo únicamente los dos pokemon, el hiperactivo pokémon de tipo bicho —finalmente limpio tras haberse, literalmente, revolcado en un charco de lodo— se acercó a ellos con aquella desbordante energía que lo caracterizaba por completo.

—Vaya, hasta que veo el color una vez más—señaló Roselia en su característico tono, mientras Surskit se detiene justamente a su lado.

—Drew me dijo que viniera a molestarme.

Roselia obviamente suspiro molesta ante aquella respuesta, Surskit era nuevo en el equipo, y no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que su entrenador quisiera que cuidaran de él.

Pero no tenia porque decirle que le fuera a molestar, específicamente a ella.

—¿No quieres hacer algo más entretenido?—pregunto Roselia con un intento de sonrisa, intentando ignorar la risa, casi en su totalidad, silenciosa, provenir de Absol.

—¡Claro! ¡¿Que tengo que hacer?!

—Ve con Metagross y dile que Absol quiere hablar con él— le dijo el encargo a Surskit, quien comenzó a moverse de esa forma tan hiperactiva que tenía y a punto de ir con el mencionado pokemon.

—¿No me va a pasar nada?— preguntar antes de dirigirse hacia Metagross, mientras Absol permanecía en algo parecido a un shock.

—Claro que no, el es inofensivo—tranquilizo Roselia mientras movía una de sus rosas de forma tranquilizadora— Sólo ve antes de que Absol reaccione.

—¡Esta bien!— exclamó una vez más, girándose en su lugar y a punto de ir con dirección a Metagross con su hiperactividad al 100%

—¡No!— ahora fue el turno de Absol en gritar, llamando la atención de Surskit y deteniéndolo— ¡Roselia!

El tipo siniestro se giró ante la mencionada, quien tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro. A la distancia, Metagross permanecía totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

—No le hagas caso a Absol y ve. Confía en mí.

—¡Surskit! Quédate donde estas.

—¡Ve!

—¡Quédate!

Y mientras Absol y Roselia discutían sobre lo que iba a hacer Surskit, el pobre pokémon tipo bicho simplemente se movía de un lado a otro como si estuviese bailando, finalmente, llamando la atención del tipo metal.

—Oh, nos está viendo— señaló Surskit deteniéndose al fin y mirando a Metagross quien ahora les regresaba la mirada.

Absol y Roselia también se fijaron en que finalmente la atención de Metagross se encontraba en ellos. El tipo planta se rió al ver lo nervioso que de repente se había puesto el pokemon azul, quien finalmente parece tener la intención de acercarse a ellos, discretamente miro hacia atrás, solo para ver que ahora su entrenador ya no se encontraba solo.

—Sabes, yo te abandono. Buena suerte.

Todos los pelos de Absol se pusieron de punto al escuchar aquellas palabras, estuvo a punto de quejarse, lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde y se sentía incapaz de moverse de donde se encontraba, nervioso debido a la forma en la que era observado por el más grande.

—¿Te esta molestando?— pregunto curioso e inocente el pequeño Surskit—Puedo atacarlo.

Antes de poder siquiera decir algo, el pequeño tipo bicho ya estaba lanzando burbujas al tipo metal.


	5. Tulipan Jaspeado

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, lamentablemente...**

 **Advertencias:** OoC en los personajes, obvias razones, el amor se siente ligeramente (?), errores de dedos por ahi, nombres de lugares en ingles porque me molan mas, y de algun lado en adelante siento que se lee algo extraño... Imaginaciones mias, supongo.

Y creo que eso ya viene siendo todo :D

Oh si, como detalle extra En estos momentos el equipo de Steven es ligeramente confuso, pero necesito que sea ligeramente debil ya que va contra Wallace y si tiene a su equipo muy chetado (asi como si ya estuviese en la liga) entonces no podria perder contra Wallace, quien se supone que gana en el manga, no olviden que esto transcurre en el manga pokespe.

* * *

Steven Stone sonrió mientras tomaba un poco mas de fideos con los palillos de madera que le habían entregado junto a su plato en el puesto ambulante donde se encontraba cenando junto a—no queriendo llamar así— ahora mejor amigo Drew, quien se encontraba sentado en el banquillo de a lado, ambos en las mismas condiciones. Sudando a chorros por la comida caliente —y picante en el caso del mayor— su saco del traje se encontraba hecho a un lado, junto al brillante pañuelo rojo que solía utilizar en el cuello, su camisa la mantenía arremangada. Drew también mantiene su saco morado de mangas cortas a un lado, y su playera azul rey se encontraba igual arremangada —hacia tiempo había hecho un comentario sobre su combinación de ropa al estilo "caja fuerte", pero mejor no recordar eso.

Se encontraba a tan solo un mes para que la liga pokémon finalmente de comienzo, con el objetivo den elegir al nuevo campeón y a los dos nuevos entrenadores que pasarían a formar parte del alto mando, desde hace algún tiempo atrás había decidido a aislarse casi en su totalidad, entrenando duramente tanto en Meteor Falls o en la Victory Road —a la cual tenía acceso desde hace un buen tiempo— con la fecha límite tan cerca podía sentir el estrés asentarse poco a poco en su ser, de tal forma que los dolores de cabeza —debido a que su padre no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su decisión de convertirse en campeón la liga, algo que se lo decía cada que lo veía— se fueron haciendo más seguidamente. Con un poco de pesar no pudo evitar dedicar un pensamiento a su querido amigo Wallace, quien también iba a participar en la liga y con quien había perdido todo contacto posible—había oído, en algún lado, que se encontraba entrenando con su maestro Juan— el simple hecho de saber —o pensar— que podría llegar a enfrentarse a su mejor amigo en la liga, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, y dicho pensamiento no hacia otra cosa que aumentar el estrés.

—¿Steven? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Las brillantes esmeraldas a las que Drew le solía llamar "ojos" le observaban fijamente en espera de una respuesta a su incógnita, posiblemente se debía al hecho de—sin haberse dado cuenta— haberse detenido mientras comía, dejando que su plato junto a los fideos —sostenidos firmemente por los palillos— se fuesen enfriando poco a poco sin siquiera prestarles la mas mínima atención.

—¿Ahora si ya te dio calor?—preguntó el de ojos verdes para regresar su atención al plato y posteriormente beberse el caldo que le quedaba, ya sin pena alguna como cuando comenzaron a comer—Otro por favor.

—Claro que no— respondió con una sonrisa el mayor antes de continuar con su comida, intentando acabar lo más rápido posible para pedir otro plato—Deben de ser imaginaciones tuyas.

Era curioso como, finalmente y después de un buen tiempo, Drew había terminado aceptando su compañía.

Por supuesto, después de casi un millón de encuentros aleatorios—que nadie en su vida creería realmente que eran aleatorios— finalmente ambos se habían terminado volviendo buenos amigos en el transcurso de los cuatro meses, cinco, si se tomaba en cuenta el mes desde que se conocieron.

El encuentro entre ellos en esta ocasión había tenido lugar en Fallarbor City, donde tuvo lugar un concurso de coordinación hacia unas horas atrás, al que obviamente Drew asistió junto a sus pokemon.—y al parecer había ganado, más no estaba seguro, no se le había ocurrido preguntar— En ese momento él simplemente se habia dirigido caminó al centro pokémon de Fallarbor City después de todas las batallas que su equipo libro en Meteor falls tras varias horas sin descanso, por lo que no fue capaz de notar cuando el más joven salió de la sede del concurso y mucho menos se dio cuenta cuando le saludo. Tenía la mala costumbre —o mejor dicho, maña— de que cuando se encontraba estresado solía pasar de todo el mundo y se concentraba en una sola cosa, se perdía lo suficiente en sus pensamientos que incluso en su rostro solían aparecer las comunes arrugas en el entrecejo como si estuviese enojado, ese era el lado "tranquilo" de su estrés, cuando se enojaba estando estresado era otra historia que no ha muchos les gustaba.

Gracias a los dioses, Drew fue lo suficientemente paciente —y amable— como para simplemente mantenerse en silencio y caminar detrás de él, sin dirigirle la palabra y mucho menos hacerse notar, cosa que le funcionó, pues pasaron todavía otras dos horas entrenando una vez más en Meteor Falls antes de caer en cuenta que no se encontraba solo, sentado en el suelo ligeramente amarillento y con los pies sumergidos en la cristalina agua se encontraba Drew, cuidando de uno de sus más recientes pokémon, un Trapinch, que después de un rato entrenando entre ellos dos finalmente evolucionó en un Vibrava —algo que le parecio curioso, pues Drew anteriormente había comentado que no tenia gusto por las batallas, irónicamente ninguno de su equipo estaba mal entrenado e incluso daba la sensación de que si se lo proponía, podria ganarle— revelando que su deseo con ese pokemon era, obviamente, obtener un hermoso Flygon y poder integrarlo en alguna categoría de los concursos.

—¿Como te fue en tus concursos?

Preguntó mientras entregaba el plato, y secándose el sudor de la frente pedía su tercer tazón, de reojo observo como Drew simplemente alzaba los hombros y simplemente continuaba consumiendo los fideos y los ingredientes de su segundo plato.

—Bien.

Steven recibió su nuevo plato con una sonrisa mientras pensaba detenidamente en la clase de respuesta que le dieron.

—¿Surskit?

—¡No sabe quedarse quieto!— se quejó Drew segundos antes de golpear su cabeza contra la superficie de madera del carrito donde tenían los platos—No se que haré cuando evolucione, me da miedo de tan solo pensarlo.

—Cuando evolucione cambiará, muchos pokémon lo hacen—intentó tranquilizarse mientras esperaba que su comida estuviese menos ardiente que como se la entregaron—Solo tienes que ser paciente.

—¿Has visto como actúa mi Roselia?—pregunto Drew con un ligero tono de cansancio mientras volvía a prestar atención a sus fideos para continuar comiendo.

Steven no contestó, no había aguantado lo suficiente ah esperar a que se enfriara su comida cuando dio el primer boca —al diablo lo caliente, tenia hambre— así que simplemente asintió mientras intentaba masticar y tragar sin ahogarse en el proceso.

—La tengo desde que es un Budew—comentó el de cabellos verdes mientras jugueteaba con su comida—Desde que la tengo, siempre-ha-sido-así.

Steven prefirió guardarse sus comentarios y simplemente continuó comiendo.

 **0.o.0**

Caminaron un poco más por los alrededores de Lavaridge Town bajando el exceso de comida que habían consumido recientemente —en una especie de competencia para ver quien soportaba más el calor— era curioso cómo, a pesar de que era una buena época del año la ciudad parecía un poco más desierta de lo que normalmente era, debido a sus aguas termales era raro —por no decir anormal— que Lavaridge Town no recibiese visitantes o tuviese gente caminando a esas horas.

Recordó entonces, del evento que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes.

—¿Que equipo usarás?

Nuevamente brinco en su lugar cuando escuchó la voz de Drew, el de ojos esmeralda caminaba a su lado, pero era lo suficientemente silencioso como para pasar desapercibido, y lo suficientemente amable como para hablarle en el momento justo, casi como si fuese capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, yo… Sinceramente, no lo se… Aun no estoy seguro—fijo su vista en el suelo, deteniéndose en el lugar que se encontraba, por consecuencia, Drew también lo hizo—No se que pokemon usar en la competencia.

—Metagross parece ser una buena opción—comentó Drew moviéndose hasta quedar frente a Steven y agachándose un poco, buscando una forma de estar dentro de su rango de visión— Acabo de ver que estabas entrenando a un Aaron, si sigues así podria evolucionar a Lairon antes de que se llegue el día.

Steven alzó el rostro, buscando instintivamente el hermoso color verde que poseían las pupilas de Drew, aquel color que le tenía fascinado desde la primera vez que habían hecho contacto visual.

—Estaba pensando en capturar un Baltoy.

Soltó de un momento a otro, ocasionando que una de las cejas de Drew se alzara instintivamente, mientras rodaba los ojos deshaciendo el contacto visual.

—¿Baltoy?— repitió el menor.

—Un Baltoy—confirmó el mayor.

—¿Estás consciente de que estas a tiempo limite, verdad?—preguntó mientras regresaba su vista al mayor, queriéndose asegurar de que el mayor estuviese realmente seguro de la decisión que iba a tomar.

—Y también quiero capturar un Skarmory.

Drew se balanceo en sus pies mientras pensaba detenidamente en los extraños deseos de Steven, a estas alturas, capturar a ambos pokemon significaba demasiado esfuerzo, y tener que entrenarlos haría que terminara desequilibrando al pequeño equipo pokemon que ya se encontraba entrenando.

Y solo entonces se acordó del detalle del equipo.

—¿Sigues teniendo sólo cuatro pokémon?

El de cabellos plateados se rascó detrás de la cabeza mientras ligeramente avergonzado, con tanto estrés encima, incluso él había olvidado que no cumplía con el requerimiento de un equipo de seis pokémon.

—Mira, si mañana nos damos prisa, y corremos con suerte podremos capturarlos mañana—comentó Drew dándole la espalda a Steven y caminando hacia el este, donde era fácilmente visible la ruta 112, al igual que su entrada al desierto— Entrenarlos va a ser algo difícil debido al tiempo, pero si los ponemos con tu Lileep y Anorith, podremos entrenarlos a todos por igual…

Steven ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que dejó de escuchar el plan de captura y posterior entrenamiento que a partir del día siguiente tendrían que llevar a cabo, un día menos para la fecha determinada.

Con la mirada fija en la espalda de Drew, sus pensamientos inmediatamente volvieron a su amigo, Wallace, enfrentarse a él se volvería algo difícil, principalmente debido a que —al menos— cuatro de sus pokémon tendrán debilidad al agua —tipo en el cual su amigo se especializaba— Metagross y Skarmory podrían volverse sus mejores opciones para evitar tanto daño… Pero con el tiempo encima… ¿Que tan bien podría entrenarlos?

Ademas, Wallace le conocía de por vida y sabia exactamente en que tipo de pokemon se especializaba, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que no se habian visto casi podria jurar que él maestro de su amigo le estaba enseñando una forma para contrarrestar el tipo metal.

-¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Steven parpadeo varias veces seguidas cuando observo un par de dedos tronando frente a su ojos, en un intento de llamar su atención, finalmente reaccionando cayó en cuenta de que —como en una que otra ocasión— se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos y posteriormente terminó perdiendo la mayor parte de el monólogo de Drew.

—Lo siento, me distraje—se disculpó de inmediato, viendo como el de cabellos verdes se ponía las manos en la cintura—¿Que decías?

—Estaba diciendo, que te vas a dormir ahora mismo, ¿Te has visto a un espejo?—reclamo molesto el de ojos verdes, mas enojado por haber sido ignorado que por otra cosa, mientras le señalaba con el dedo indice a las ojeras ligeramente visibles bajo sus parpados—Ya mañana veré como te ayudo, tal vez con el dulce aroma de Roselia podríamos atraer más rápido a los Baltoy o a más pokemon para acelerar los combates.

Los ojos plateados de Steven buscaron los verdes de Drew como si fuese alguna especie de necesidad, y solo entonces fue capaz de llegar a una curiosa duda que no tardó en salir por su boca.

—Por cierto...—Llamó el mayor, haciendo que las esmeraldas se dirigieran a mirarle inmediatamente—A todo esto ¿Como sabes tanto sobre entrenar a los pokemon? ¿No se supone que eres coordinador?

El rubor que cubrió ligeramente el rostro de Drew no podía ser realmente apreciado debido a la falta de luz —algo que realmente le decepcionó— el menor balbuceo algunas palabras mientras desviaba la vista de un lado a otro sin saber realmente el cómo reaccionar. Finalmente, alzó la mirada valientemente y, una vez más, el tema fue cambiado, ahora incomodando al más alto.

—Bueno, si quieres que te responda entonces tu respondeme—comentó con seguridad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y establece un feroz contacto visual—¿Que es lo que te preocupa?

La expresión de Steven se volvió —literalmente— indescifrable, no le sorprendía que Drew se hubiese dado cuenta que algo le molestaba —el menor era más observador de lo que parecía— pero sin duda alguna, no esperaba que se lo fuera a preguntar.

—No me esta molestando nada—respondió en un tono firme, lo suficiente que hizo al menor retroceder por acto reflejo.

—Si no te pasa nada, ¿Entonces porque de repente quieres un Baltoy y un Skarmory? ¿No estabas entrenando en Meteor Falls? Te podrías conseguir algún tipo dragón, no es tan difícil—aunque ligeramente alejado, Drew no apartó su mirada en ningún momento, de los ojos de Steven, notando como inmediatamente pasaba de un estado tranquilo a uno molesto, tal vez, derivado del estrés— O tal vez, ¿Te vas a enfrentar a alguien con quien ni siquiera sabes cómo enfrentarte?

De un instante a otro, Steven Stone alzó los brazos rápidamente y tomó al menor de los hombros, sujetándolo fuertemente y asustando de tal forma, que la seguridad que había mantenido hace tan solo unos momentos, se había desvanecido en un instante.

—¡Cállate!

Un silencio totalmente incomodo inundo el lugar, los ojos de Drew se abrieron debido a la sorpresa y al fuerte agarre que Steven mantenía en sus hombros, de tal forma que —esperaba— lo había terminado alzando unos cuantos centímetros del nivel del suelo. Le otorgo el silencio que le pidió en un grito, sin perder contacto visual alguno e intentando por todos los medios, de no demostrar el miedo que le inundaba en aquel momento.

—Solo... Cállate...

—¿Porque?—reto el de cabellos verdes sin quitarle la vista de encima, y sintiendo como el agarre en sus hombros aumentaba ligeramente—¿Que es lo que te preocupa?

Steven rechino los dientes al oír el comentario del menor quien no apartaba la vista de sus ojos, a pesar de que parecía mostrar miedo.

Las bellas esmeraldas que siempre lo tenían cautivado mostraban falsa seguridad y miedo...

¿Miedo?

* * *

.

 ** _Tulipán Jaspeado: tienes unos ojos preciosos._**


	6. Rosa Champan

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

 **Advertencias:** Intento de ser canonico y coherente con la continuidad del manga (?) personajes obviamente OoC, horrores ortograficos e idas de dedo que me da flojera volver a releer para editar (...?)

* * *

Se aferró con fuerza al barandal metálico, sintiendo el frío a través de las palmas de sus manos por un minúsculo momento, antes de que su propio calor corporal lo contrarrestarla y simplemente pasase al olvido en cuestión de minutos. A sus espaldas, a los lados y enfrente era capaz de escuchar los gritos eufóricos del resto de gente que también se encontraba disfrutando del encuentro actual.

En el centro de todo —y por tanto aquello que toda la gente se encontraba admirando y vitoreando— y de todos, se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla entre un Lairon vs Aipom. Dicha batalla mostraba las cualidades, ventajas y desventajas de los entrenadores, a la vez que mostraban su forma de reaccionar y el tiempo que tardaban en formular una estrategia, tras notar que la utilizada al momento no estaba funcionando como debería. Desde donde se encontraba era capaz de observar todo, siendo incluso capaz de sentir con una mayor intensidad él momento justo cuando dos ataques colisionar entre ellos, contrarrestándose al instante, alzando una nube de humo y polvo en el proceso, entorpeciendo la vista de todo el público, alzando los gritos, la emoción y la euforia en los espectadores.

Se encontraba en el barandal, lo más cerca posible de él campo de batalla, y donde obtenía la mejor vista para ver la expresión de los retadores. En la pantalla gigante del gran estadio se mantenía la información necesaria del momento, información —según le habían comentado su familia hace algunos años— era la más común y superficial para mostrar. La fotografía de la ficha de entrenador de cada retador, cada uno con el color que le correspondía —azul o rojo, según el bloque al que pertenecía— y una serie de espacios donde se ponía la imagen del pokemon que había sido llamado a la batalla —esté o no combatiendo— él cual dependía del combate que se estuviera librando. Actualmente había únicamente tres espacios por retador. Eran las batallas para decidir a los dieciséis mejores —los octavos de final— varias personas reunidas se encontraban ahí para observar a su favorito, otros tantos eran gente que se encontraba haciendo tiempo en lo que las batallas que deseaban ver comenzaban, y solo unos cuantos eran retadores cuyas batallas ya habían finalizado o estaban investigando la estrategia de él resto de competidores, aquello no era extraño, o aunque lo fuese en realidad no había ninguna regla que prohibiera a los entrenadores ver las batallas que se encontraban desarrollando en el resto de estadios.

Trago saliva mientras observaba como Lairon resistía la Low Kick realizada por Aipom, el pokémon tipo normal hace unos instantes había sido lanzado al aire cuando el tipo metal había intentando defenderse del Fury Swipes que se encontraba a punto de recibir de frente, flotando encima de Lairon—encontrándose con la ventaja de estar totalmente fuera de su alcance— no le tomó más de un segundo recuperarse para lanzar su siguiente ataque, uno que no podría ser evadido ni mucho menos rechazado.

Lo que el contrincante olvido, y por tanto terminó por sacarle una sonrisa al entrenador que tenía enfrente, así como a algunos espectadores —incluyéndose a si mismo en el proceso— fue el hecho de que él Lairon que tenía frente a frente, había derrotado a su segundo pokemon, un Glalie —cuya imagen en la pantalla estaba oscurecida debido a su derrota—, combate en él cual, debido a su ventaja de tipo, Lairon había aprovechado el tiempo para protegerse con Defense Curl, sin olvidar en ningún momento que tenía que impedir que su contrincante cambiase de pokemon o le hicieses algún ataque que podría ponerle en problemas —algo muy difícil, pero que podría pasar— por lo que cuando la patada baja le impactó de lleno en la frente, Lairon se mantuvo en su lugar, firme como una piedra y sin mostrar el más mínimo daño que el ataque podría haberle hecho —reacción que le hizo pensar que Lairon quería pasarse de "badass".

—¡Lairon! ¡Rollout!

La orden dada por el entrenador de Lairon fue lo suficiente firme, clara y fuerte, que incluso en el estadio lleno de gritos de la gente, fue capaz de oírse sin ningún problema. La voz no tardó mucho en quedarse en el olvido y posteriormente ser tragada por el mar de grito de gente, cuando el pokemon tipo metal realizo la ultima orden que recibiría en la batalla, aplastando fácilmente al Aipom —gracias a los Defense Curl anteriormente realizados— y finalmente llevándose la victoria.

La pantalla que mostraba a los retadores cambió su imagen rápidamente, para señalar al ganador del combate. El nombre de Steven Stone —junto a su imagen— fue lo que se mostró a continuación.

Solo entonces Drew alzó la vista —después de esperar inútilmente que Steven mirara en su dirección— observando primero la pantalla en negro que ahora mostraba al ganador del combate, no pudo evitar sentir un cálido sentimiento en su pecho —el cual, supuso, era admiración por su amigo—cuando descubrió que varias de las estrategias usadas aquel día por Steven, habían sido sugeridas por su persona... Unos cuantos días antes de tener una discusión, la cual terminó con ambos gritando cosas sin sentido y —por parte de él de cabello verde— con palabras llenas de rabia que aseguraban que no iría a verlo competir por el título de campeón.

Sacudió la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado por recordar aquello por lo que mejor decidió pasar a observar todo a su alrededor, notando entonces que algunos retadores —que reconocía debido a que vio la tabla de entrenadores— pasaban a retirarse del lugar, así como algunos espectadores se alzaban para irse, quedándose unos pocos para observar el siguiente combate que ya estaba siendo anunciado, mientras los anteriores retadores —Steven y el chico que tenía pinta de rico mimado— pasaban a retirarse de él lugar.

Parpadeo confuso desde donde se encontraba, observando a la distancia —justamente encima de de donde se encontraba la entrada/salida que había sido utilizada por él entrenador que se enfrentó a Steven— a dos personas de pie exageradamente llamativas, fue capaz de reconocer a uno de ellos, vestido de gala en un tono azul rey sin ser demasiado oscuro, se encontraba Juan, el actual ultimo líder de Gimnasio, y por tanto, el joven —que parecía ser de la edad de Steven— que se encontraba a su lado, vestido de blanco y azul celeste debía de ser Wallace, el amigo de Steven del cual había perdido contacto absoluto en aquel medio año.

Regresó la vista hacia donde minutos antes se encontraba su amigo, hizo un gesto desinteresado mientras miraba a todos lados, apartándose finalmente del lugar donde se encontraba y caminando hacia los dos espectadores que parecían tener una charla en privado. Cerca de ellos se encontraba otra de muchas entradas/salidas, por lo que no tendría ningún problema ni el porqué dar excusas sobre la razón de pasar tan cerca de ellos —aunque tampoco es como si fuese a ser tan obvio al acercarse, y mucho tenía porque darles explicaciones, ni los conocía— su único lamento, era la vuelta extra que tendría que dar para llegar hasta donde debía estar descansado Steven.

0.o.0

Se mantuvo firme y con las manos cerradas mientras caminaba con dirección al lugar que le correspondía en el centro de todo el estadio. Junto a su llegada se escucharon los gritos eufóricos de la gente, así como la gente repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, aquellos que le aclamaban para convertirse en el campeón.

Los reflectores que le señalaban le molestaron momentáneamente mientras tomaba su lugar, en las pantallas, anteriormente oscuras, volvieron a cambiar cuando se mantuvo inmóvil en el lugar correspondiente, la imagen cambio de forma que ahora mostraba su imagen y los respectivos seis espacios vacíos donde iría cada uno de los pokémon que pensaba utilizar durante la batalla, hizo lo imposible por no girarse y buscar con la mirada—entre todos los presentes— el característico color verde que le ayudaba a identificar el apoyo mas grande que había estado teniendo en todo ese tiempo.

Horas atrás—varias, muchas para ser exactos—Drew había a buscarle, a pesar de que algunas semanas atrás había tenido una discusión —por algo tan absurdo que ya era incapaz de recordar—para darle algunas noticias.

En primera, que había dado vueltas por el estadio y no, su padre no asistió al evento para ver a su único hijo competir por un titulo que anhelaba tener desde hace algún tiempo atrás —aunque probablemente lo estuviese observando por televisión— lo segundo, había sido la presencia de Juan, el maestro de su amigo, así como a presencia del mismo Wallace en los combates a los que habían logrado asistir. Drew —muy amablemente— se había presentado voluntario para ir a los combates que Wallace iba a librar, comprometiéndose a explicar cada detalle de las estrategias observadas.

Pero se negó.

El no necesitaba saber la forma de pelear de Wallace para ganarle, eso no era algo que un campeón debería de hacer. Como líder de un grupo de personas, sin importar contra quien se enfrentará, tuviese o no ventaja o desventajas, debía de ser capaz de crear una estrategia al momento que le otorgase la victoria.

Alzó la vista con seguridad al frente, viendo como Wallace avanzaba por el lugar para tomar el puesto que le correspondía, con los reflectores encima de él y la pantalla mostrando su nombre e imagen.

El cielo nocturno junto a la fresca brisa, fue la última pizca de tranquilidad que iba a estar en aquel lugar, mientras el segundo competidor finalmente llegaba a su puesto.

Con su llegada, la final había comenzado.

0.o.0

Steven Stone era alguien, que, en algún futuro no muy lejano, sería digno de admirar.

La posición de Steven continuaba siendo igual de firme que cuando ingresó al campo de batalla, la diferencia más grande era la mirada perdida en el suelo, tras presenciar el desenlace de la dura batalla que había estado librando hasta hace unos momentos.

Una de las pantallas mostraba el equipo pokémon de ambos competidores, de un lado seis derrotados, del otro, solo cinco. La pantalla más grande anunciaba al ganador del momento, le felicitaba e incluso la gente vitoreaba el nombre que aparecía en aquel objetivo que mostraba diversos colores.

Wallace.

Ese el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, la persona a la que todos vitoreaban, aquel que sería coronado como el nuevo campeón de la región Hoenn.

Retrocedió de su lugar en el barandal cuando noto como Steven le daba la mano al nuevo campeón, aparentemente, sin resentimiento alguno, y posteriormente pasaba a retirarse.

Drew dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente se dio la vuelta completa para comenzar a moverse con dirección a la habitación que le debía de haber otorgado la Asociación Pokemon al mayor para usar, mientras se preparaba todo para otorgar la copa del campeón y que comenzase la celebración en honor al ganador. El amargo sentimiento de la derrota se instaló en su pecho, como si hubiese sido él mismo quien se encontrase de pie en el centro de todos, observando como su ultimo pokemon caía al suelo en señal de derrota, el como poco a poco Baltoy, aquel que fue capturado de ultimo momento y le toco enfrentarse cara a cara contra alguien que le llevaba ventaja de tipo, se derrumbaba en el suelo... Junto a los ánimos de su entrenador.

La sensación de estar solo tras una derrota de tal magnitud era algo realmente horrible. La primera vez que había perdido en un concurso de coordinación o cuando estuvo en la clase maestra en Lilycove City, no había estado nadie a su lado, ni una palabra de consuelo por parte de su familia, no amigos a los cuales recurrir o que le ayudarán a superarse a sí mismo, simplemente estaba ahí, solo, diciéndole a su Roselia que no había sido su culpa, y que simplemente debían de mejorar para los próximos concursos.

Steven era su amigo, tardío—hubiese dado lo que fuera por conocerlo antes, sinceramente hablando— pero lo era. Comprendía exactamente lo que iba a hacer cuando llegase con el mayor, haría lo que nadie había hecho por el cuando paso por aquellas ocasiones, tan similares.

No iba a permitir que Steven se hundiera en la derrota que acababa de tener.

Steven Stone debía de ser alguien a quien admirar, respetar.

Fuese o no él campeón.

* * *

0.o.0

 _Rosa champán: Respeto, admiración_


	7. Bardana

**Disclaimer** : Pokemon no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.

 **Advertencias** :(Ni siquiera se porque estoy poniendo esto) **Diferencia de edad, un ligero momento de violencia** (?) **yaoi**.

Bueno, el siguiente capitulo de esta historia metere Oc porque yolo (?) para descansar un poco del amorsh que desbordan estos dos (…)

* * *

Camino lo más silenciosamente mientras iba con dirección a la sala de juntas en la cual había sido citado hacía unas horas atrás por la Asociación Pokemon, especificando también que se hiciese presente lo más pronto posible, algo que no pudo cumplir de inmediato, debido a que no quería decirle a Drew que justamente le acababan de llamar. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que la liga había finalizado, el mismo tiempo en el que había tomado la sabia decisión de encerrarse en su habitación y deprimirse todo lo posible, antes de tener que verle la cara al mundo una vez más y salir adelante como pudiera.

Dio un suspiro profundo —y ligeramente cansado debido al lugar donde se encontraba, podía sentir como poco a poco el estrés iba haciendo acto de presencia— antes de continuar su camino por aquel pasillo que parecía interminable.

Raramente llevaba a cabo la acción de deprimirse, la mayor parte de las veces se las terminaba apañando como podía, otras tantas ocasiones su padre simplemente se cansaba y hartaba de tocar su puerta y tomaba una de dos decisiones, la primera era dejarlo por la paz y esperar a que saliera por voluntad propia —lo cual solía ocurrir cuando tenía hambre y ningún sirviente le dejaba una bandeja con alimentos en la puerta— o, llamar a Wallace, quien iría feliz de la vida a sacarlo a patadas de la cama, incluyendo los extraños 10 o 15 minutos que pasarían peleando por las cobijas —como si aún fueran niños— y posteriormente obligarlo a acompañarlo a dar una vuelta por algún lugar lejos de casa y donde no tendrá donde esconderse de la vida.

En esta ocasión su padre no contacto con su mejor amigo, no hubo necesidad. En cambio, la persona que estuvo a su lado, molestando a cada rato, había sido Drew junto a su surskit.

Durante toda esa semana que le había tocado convivir con la hiperactividad encarnada, Steven había llegado a la comprensión total del porque él mismo Drew parecía odiar el exceso de energía que su pokemon ostentaba. Esa cosa era adorable.

Pero solo cuando dormía. A su mente vinieron los horrorosos recuerdos por intentar salvar todo objeto delicado que estuvo a minutos de estrellarse contra el suelo y decirle adiós al mundo.

Finalmente alzó la vista del suelo y suspiro, cuando finalmente se encontró cara a cara con las grandes puertas que le llevarían al lugar donde le habían citado. Supone que la razón del llamado se debía a que le iban a ofrecer el lugar en la Elite Four que debía corresponderle —el cual, muy amablemente, pensaba rechazar— pero tras varias horas de haberlo pensado y hablado con Drew, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no quería ese puesto, ya ni siquiera le importaba ser campeón, con el menor de cabello verde habían terminado planeando un viaje entre los dos a la región de Jhoto, de esta forma finalmente podría olvidar la derrota, los problemas, y regresar de una vez por todas a la pasión que tenia hecha a un lado desde casi un año atrás.

La arqueología.

Decidido a rechazar lo que le fuesen a ofrecer, abrió la puerta con determinación, de par en par cuando finalmente le concedieron el pase a la dichosa sala de juntas.

 **0.o.0**

Camino tranquilamente por las no tan transitadas calles de Rustboro City, un lugar que desde hace un buen tiempo había terminado por conocer como la palma de su mano. El sol se encontraba encima de su cabeza, señalando el mediodía, las nubes no transitaban tanto como para que el día fuese nublado, pero de vez en cuando una que otra daba un descanso del ardiente sola. Sin duda alguna, el clima perfecto para salir a pasear, dejando los problemas y las preocupaciones a un lado y simplemente disfrutar del buen clima.

La clase de clima perfecto para sacar a Surskit y hacer que Steven cuidase de él.

El mayor estaba pasando por una especie de depresión post-derrota, después de que su orgullo hubiese sido mancillado y pisado por la persona a la cual llamaba mejor amigo. Y no podía culparlo, sinceramente, si a él mismo le hubiesen dado la oportunidad para deprimirse en su momento de aquella forma, con todo gusto lo hubiese hecho.

Pero su familia no trabaja de esa forma.

El apellido La Rousse era mucho más pesado de lo que parecía a simple vista, en ocasiones no podía evitar sentir envidia por los apellidos Berlitz o Stone pues aunque no parecía a simple vista, eran mucho más ligeros que él que tenía que portar a la fuerza, que por cierto, había sido toda una sorpresa enterarse de que su mejor amigo se apellidaba de aquella forma, por todo el mundo era bien conocido que Joseph Stone tenía un solo hijo, una única persona que lo heredará todo el día que el Sr. Stone no pudiese cargar más con aquella responsabilidad en sus hombros, curiosamente —y si lo pensaba detenidamente— era capaz de recordar muy difícilmente, que su primo —el líder de la familia— había mencionado en varias ocasiones que les invitaban a unas fiestas por parte de los Stone o que el presidente Devon estaba de visita en la mansión por negocios.

Sólo ahora se arrepentía de no haberle prestado la atención suficiente a su primo.

Dándose cuenta de los curiosos pensamientos que se encontraba teniendo movió su cabeza rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, como si con aquello fuese capaz de hacerlos desaparecer. Aun así parecía que aquel día no tendría mucha suerte para dejar de pensar en su familia, al dar vuelta en una esquina, pudo ver a la perfección la mansión en donde vivía actualmente Steven —aunque el mayor le había comentado que tenía pensado comprarse una casa lejos de allí, para, según él, tener privacidad— y una vez más sus pensamientos volaron con dirección a su hogar. Como cualquier otra casa de gente rica/millonaria, la Mansión Stone era grande y contaba con unas buenas hectáreas, que sin duda alguna hacen honor al dinero que debían ganar, en un principio Steven había estado algo inseguro sobre darle su dirección, algo que pasó a segundo plano cuando cayó en cuenta que el menor ya había escuchado —y por consiguiente debía saber—su apellido, y por tanto, no tenía sentido seguir escondiendo el lugar donde vivía y los lujos con los cuales contaba.

Drew suponía que Steven realmente había tenido miedo de hacerlo sentir incómodo, debido al montón de cosas caras que sus padres habían adquirido para la gran propiedad, por supuesto, cuando puso un pie dentro de la mansión, en lugar de sentirse incómodo, se sintió más tranquilo.

Tal vez.

Porque era mucho más pequeña que su casa y mucho menos opulenta.

Suspiro una vez más, últimamente estaba pensando mucho en su hogar —lo cual sinceramente no era una buena señal— por lo que en lugar de seguir caminando tranquilamente, aceleró el paso hasta comenzar a trotar y entrar de una vez por todas para ir a ver a Steven.

El mayor le había prometido que irían juntos a Jhoto, más que nada porque el mayor ansiaba visitar las ruinas alfa.

Sería un fantástico viaje.

 **0.o.0**

—¡Steven Stone, suéltame!

Exigió en un grito, con el miedo y la irá entremezclándose debido a la situación por la cual se encontraba pasando. El agarre de sus muñecas se incrementó para y obligándole a quedarse quieto en su lugar en el suelo —debido a que se había estado revolviendo furiosamente— lastimandole en el proceso, aunque el mayor parecía no darse cuenta de ese detalle.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes!—exclamó molesto Steven, gritándole a Drew, como si este tuviese la culpa de lo que pasaba—¡Nadie lo entiende, maldita sea!

Desconcertado y con el miedo aumentando cada segundo debido a los tonos —demasiado— altos que alcanzaba la voz de Steven, Drew ladeo su rostro, con los ojos totalmente cerrados, como si mirar directamente al mayor lo fuese a hacer enojar aun mas de lo que ya estaba, no solía tratar con gente violenta, principalmente porque solía evadirlos y secundariamente debido a que —al ser él más pequeño en su familia— era constantemente vigilado para impedir que se viese metido en problemas. Intento pensar en una forma de escapar rápidamente y que pudiese funcionar al momento —en el estado en que se encontraba Steven, no le sorprendería si le metía un puñetazo al momento— movió lentamente sus muñecas, solo para sentir como Steven lo sujetaba con aun mas fuerza, mas por inercia que por otra cosa. Su espalda se encontraba contra el suelo, y la bolsa de plástico, con diversos dulces que había ido a comprar, ahora se encontraba olvidada en el suelo, con su contenido derramado sin piedad alguna sobre el frío piso.

Brinco ligeramente desde donde se encontraba, una reacción natural debido a que sintió como algo caía en su mejilla.

Con cuidado entreabrió los ojos. Notando el momento exacto en que otra cosa cálida se estampaba contra su rostro, solo para caer en cuenta unos segundos después, de que lo que sentía, eran lágrimas.

Steven estaba llorando, muy probablemente, de rabia.

No supo si sentir miedo o lastima por el mayor, algo lo estaba afligiendo, pero su mal carácter le hacía reaccionar de tal forma que intentar ayudarle se convertía en todo un reto, y finalmente no le quedaba de otra más que sentir el miedo y la ira dominando la situación.

—¡Yo no quería esto!—volvió a reclamar Steven, apretando aún más el agarre, si es que era posible, sacandole finalmente un quejido de dolor al menor—¡¿Porque!? ¡¿Porque tiene que ser de esta forma...!?

Tal vez luego se lamentaría, pero el dolor era tal que ya no le importaba. De forma lenta y con cuidado movió sus piernas de forma que sus rodillas terminaron contra el pecho del mayor—ignorando olímpicamente lo que sea que le estuviera gritando Steven en aquel momento, pues el mayor lo había parado de quejarse con frases que continuaba sin entender— sin embargo, el roce de sus rodillas contra el pecho finalmente terminó por llamar la atención de Steven, distrayéndose en por un instante, que a pesar de no ser mucho tiempo fue el suficiente como para empujar con todas sus fuerzas al mayor, sorprendiéndolo y quitándoselo de encima de una vez.

Aquello, obviamente, solo hizo enojar Steven.

Totalmente consciente de que no tenía mucha posibilidad de huir en aquella situación, tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano —una lámpara— y se la estampo en la espalda al mayor cuando este se alzó —probablemente para volver a tomarlo de las muñecas— con los dientes rechinando en ira contenida, siendo tumbando al piso una vez más debido al fuerte impacto que le desorientó el tiempo suficiente como para darle una vía de escape más segura.

Mientras corría por los pasillos de la mansión Stone, sin detenerse e ignorando a los sirvientes que le preguntaban —entre gritos— si algo malo había pasado, en sus pensamientos —aunque turbios y desorientados— llegó a la conclusión de que, realmente, solo había tenido mala suerte.

Simplemente fue inoportuno.

Se restregó uno de los brazos por sus ojos mientras continuaba corriendo —sin saber exactamente cuándo había comenzado a llorar— lejos de la mansión Stone, lejos de Rustboro City.

 **0.o.0**

 _ **Bardana: Inoportuno** ,aburrimiento_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Sep, Steven tiene mal caracter y no sabe controlar muy bien su temperamente, pero aceptenlo. Tiene apenas 20 años (?) ya madurara en el proceso :D... Aparte de que esto ayuda mucho al drama (...?)


	8. Galanto

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo.**

 **Advertencias: Inclusión de OC (realmente no lo quería tener que hacerlo...), ¿Capitulo de relleno?, obviamente OoC (como siempre) y uno que otro error por ahí. Subido desde el celular, así que haber como queda.**

* * *

Camino —molesto y refunfuñando—, por los largos y bellamente decorados pasillos que pertenecían a la mansión de su familia. En sus manos llevaba una bandeja de plata con un juego de porcelana para dos personas y un pequeño plato repleto de distintas galletas —de esas pequeñas elegantes que muchas veces nadie se come y solo están de adorno—. La mueca de molestia que no desaparecía de su rostro, no era debido al lugar adonde se dirigía, mucho menos era por la persona a la que iba a ver, la razón en sí, se debía a quien se encontraba caminando casi a la par de su persona, sólo separados por unos cuantos pasos.

Personalmente no conocía a la muchacha de cabello largo negro y ojos rojos, pero era más que obvio que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Su primo —el líder de la familia, la persona con la que iba a tomar el té en unos momentos—, la había traído cuando fue llamado de urgencia debido a un incidente ocurrido en Johto. Drew no sabía —ni quería saber—, como se manejaba la Asociación Pokemon, pero al igual que ocurría con la familia Berlitz de Sinnoh, su familia mantenía una disputa con ellos y su forma de pensar desde ya varias décadas atrás, la compañía Devon y la Gran Malvalona también se habían visto involucradas en aquel incidente, pero tras ciertas reuniones y explicaciones su familia había decidido pasar por alto lo que sea que hicieran que obviamente molesto a su primo — y si pasar por alto significaba llevar a Malvalona a la quiebra, entonce si, lo pasaron por alto sin problema alguno—. La joven, quien había sufrido alguna especie de ataque o daño de alguna forma extraña, había sido encontrada, herida, desorientada, con sangre seca y pérdida de memoria, en tan solo un instante la Asociación Pokemon le había reconocido —aparentemente debido a sus ropas—, como alguien perteneciente al Clan Meteoro, y con toda la amabilidad del mundo le había sido ofrecida la posibilidad de llevarla a su hogar.

Pero su primo no era estúpido. Y tras varias investigaciones —desconfiando totalmente de la gente involucrada en todo lo sucedido—, terminó acogiendo a la chica como una sirvienta más.

Pero eso nos significaba que fuese a sentir empatía o algo similar por la extraña chica.

Tener sirvientes en casa no era algo anormal, la mansión principal era enorme, demasiado para gusto propio pero algo entendible si se tomaba en cuenta que la fortuna venía desde hace más de 800 años atrás, en aquel entonces cuando existían los Reyes y los títulos nobiliarios.

Dentro de los límites de tierra que les pertenecían, había un total de cuatro mansiones más —ligeramente más pequeñas que la principal, pero igual de imponentes—, el resto eran hectáreas verdes que se fueron modificando con el tiempo debido a los pokémon que comenzaron a habitar en dichos lugares, desde un desierto, hasta cuevas subterráneas, e incluso montañas donde habitan dragones —que ni idea de dónde habían salido—, por lo que su familia, de manera regular y continua, comenzó a aceptar gente para trabajar en la mansión. Ya sea en casa —lo normal de limpiar, aunque batallando con los pokemon normal y volador que rondaban por ahí la mayor parte de las veces—, o ayudando en la crianza de los pokémon, censos, cuidados, y asegurándose continuamente que las bayas no fuesen a escasear debido a la temporada.

Desde su llegada, Aster había mostrado una reticencia a estar cerca de cualquier pokémon de tipo dragón —algo irónico si se tomaba en cuenta de donde se supone que provenía—, y en cambio se llevaba perfectamente con cualquier pokémon tipo normal, que eran los más comunes a encontrar en la mansión principal.

Lo que significaba que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa.

Y por obvias razones, aquello no era del agrado de sus dos primos y de él.

—He llegado.

Anuncio cuando finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta de caoba oscura, dándole la espalda a Aster y sin intención alguna de girarse.

—¿Podría pasar? Yo tampoco he tenido que oportunidad de hablar con él. —pidió amablemente la joven, con las manos entrelazadas y mirando al suelo tímidamente.

—Mis disculpas, pero creo recordar el haberte dicho, que mi primo pidió únicamente por mi presencia.

Sostuvo la bandeja con una sola mano antes de tocar la puerta, mirando de reojo y notando que Aster continuaba ahi, detras de su persona.

—Tal vez puedas hablar con él después.

Soltó sin girarse a verla, justo antes de oír el "Pase" provenir del despacho.

—Que pases buenas tardes.

—Igualmente.

No pudo evitar sentir satisfacción cuando finalmente escucho sus pisadas alejándose.

* * *

Drew sirvió el té de aquella manera tan elegante, eficiente y meticulosa, tal cual como le habían enseñado unos pocos años atrás. Su primo se encontraba sentado frente a su persona —con el escritorio de caoba oscura de por medio—, checando los pocos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio y con aquel porte tan distinguido que en todo momento mostraba su inteligencia y elegancia.

Su familia era extraña, una especie de "tradicionalista" a su propia manera, obviamente. El era el menor de cuatro primos —siendo su generación con solo cinco herederos, más que la anterior, pues esa solo había sido formada por su padre y su tío—, su primo más grande y por tanto, el heredero principal/Líder de la familia ,era el encargado de todos los trámites, las empresas, el dinero, de manejar a los miembros de la familia cuando fuese necesario y, finalmente, la persona con la que menos había convivido en toda su vida. Waldo LaRousse de veintiún años tenía el cabello corto y en un tono verde mucho más oscuro que el —pero verde a fin de cuentas—, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, dando la ilusión de que en realidad eran casi negros en su totalidad, era un excelente maestro pokemon asi como un experimentado criador, durante su infancia —y lo poco pero bien disfrutado que pudo vivirla—, había ido de un lado para otro consiguiendo todo lo que pudiera antes de aceptar el cargo de líder y el peso que eso conllevaba.

No había que mencionar que fue la segunda persona en estar en desacuerdo con la profesión que eligió.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aun aquí?

El de ojos esmeralda se hundió ligeramente en su asiento cuando escucho aquella pregunta provenir de su primo, no sentía sorpresa alguna, era normal, el jamas permanencia en su casa por más de un mes —a menos de que fuese estrictamente necesario—, y justamente ahora ya llevaba más de medio año sin salir de su hogar.

—Necesitaba descansar.

Vio como su primo bajaba las hojas que minutos antes se encontraba leyendo, para pasar a observar, obviamente sin creerle en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y para eso necesitas más de medio año? ¿Que paso con lo de ganar todos los listones o una copa?

Drew se hundió aun mas en su lugar, agachando la cabeza ante el duro tono usado por Waldo, sin contestar, permaneciendo en silencio en señal de miedo y respeto. Además de no saber qué contestar exactamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

El de ojos verdes alzó la vista de inmediato, con la expresión que fácilmente demostraba su desconcierto.

—¿Disculpa?

Waldo suspiro mientras dejaba la taza de té en su lugar nuevamente después de haber tomado un poco, recargándose en su asiento y cruzando los brazos —pareciendo un mafioso en todo el sentido de la palabra—, una vez más, observando a su primo más joven sentado rígidamente en su lugar. Nadie en su familia —con excepción de Ángel, pero él era otra historia—, solía permanecer demasiado tiempo en la mansión, mucho menos cuando había un integrante en específico residiendo en el lugar —a excepción de que fuese época de fiestas, ahí sí, estaban obligados a estar en casa todos—, Drew era un caso especial, una especie de "decepción" sin llegar a serlo en su totalidad —pero decepción a fin de cuentas—, debido a su status de coordinador era el que más se encontraba de un lado a otro por toda la región, buscando nuevos pokémon, ataques, bayas, encontrándose en movimiento en todo momento… Hasta ahora.

—Algo te pasó o te hicieron. Quiero saber el qué y porqué.

—Ya te lo he dicho —discutió el menor en un tono bajo—. Solamente he tenido la necesidad de descansar.

—Entonces me darás la razón. Ya has descansado demasiado, ¿Cuando te vas?

Waldo odiaba ser firme con su familia, pero todos eran tan desesperantes y silenciosos que no le quedaba de otra más que encontrar la herida que tuvieran, sea cual sea, para posteriormente poner el dedo y hacerles hablar o tirarles la mayor cantidad posible de sal en la herida. Drew era el más pequeño de la familia, le llevaba once años, y cada vez que pensaba que alguien podría hacerle daño al pequeño retoño no podía evitar rechinar los dientes y desear que Drew fuese entrenador.

Porque era más fácil rastrear al tipo que lo hizo llorar en una batalla pokémon que en un concurso de coordinación.

—Aún no lo sé. —respondió el menor, mirando ahora a sus pies y dejando que el té se enfriará poco a poco.

El líder de la familia iba a insistir más, sacarle la verdad a base de malas miradas y frías palabras, pero tras verificar su reloj de muñeca no tuvo más opciones que alzarse de su asiento. No podía tardar más, debía asistir a una junta quisiera o no.

—Pronto vas a cumplir años —recordó Waldo mirando un calendario cercano—. Doce para ser exactos.

Drew hizo memoria ante la señalización de su propia edad, era cierto ya iban a ser dos años desde que ya no había vuelto a ver a Steven, lo veía por las noticias, aquellas donde se mostraba al campeón de Hoenn en batallas, eventos o simplemente cuando le tomaban fotos sin que se diera cuenta. Se sintió cobarde y aquello hizo que bajara la vista una vez más hacia el suelo.

¿Qué hizo después de que Steven casi le agrediera físicamente?

Corrió, hasta su casa, y una semana después se había ido inmediatamente hacia la región de Sinnoh, con la necesidad de alejarse lo más posible del actual campeón de la región Hoenn.

—Eh oido que se hará un pequeño evento en Mossdeep City, avisa a tus primos que ahí celebraremos tu cumpleaños.

Siguió con la mirada perdida en el suelo antes de sentir como su primo le acariciaba la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos y molestando al momento.

—Espero que eso te ayude a relajarte —sonrió antes de apartarse y dirigirse a la puerta—. Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, debe tener solución, siempre la tiene.

Drew sonrió, con los ojos llenos de esperanza mientras veía como Waldo se alejaba, lo más seguro es que fuese hacia alguna reunión, junta o cualquier otra cosa que tenía que ver con los negocios, hasta que finalmente, noto un detalle del que no fue capaz de darse cuenta hace unos minutos.

—¿Eh?, ¿Avisarles?

Suspiró con molestia cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de aquellas palabras. El no quería —en verdad que no—, tener que lidiar con el resto de su familia, hizo una mueca cuando su vista volvió al té. Perfecto. Tendría que volver a calentar todo.

* * *

Se secó las manos en la ropa sin cuidado alguno mientras miraba de un lado a otro, observando con cuidado cada una de las esquinas que tenía aquella enorme habitación, hizo una mueca de molestia cuando noto la presencia de todos los pokémon de tipo normal y uno que otro de tipo volador, pero sin señas de que alguno de sus tres primos restantes hubiese estado ahí. Por un momento, la idea de preguntar sobre ellos a algún sirviente que se encontrase disponible, apareció en su mente como un pensamiento fugaz y lo más lógico a llevar a cabo.

Hasta que el mundo —cabrón como era—, hizo que Aster fuese la primera en caminar cerca de donde él se encontraba.

—¿Necesitas algo?. —pregunto curiosa la muchacha cuando noto los ojos verdes mirándola.

—No. —respondió secamente mientras se daba la espalda, encaminándose a salir de la mansión con camino al patio.

Podía jurar que todos, TODOS, estaban afuera.

* * *

Dicho y hecho, apenas puso un pie encima del verde pasto, fue recibido por el estruendo y el poder mostrador por los ataques de los pokémon que se encontraban debatiéndose justamente ahora en combate, con sus primos más cercanos en edad —pues solo eran separados por cuatro años—, frente a frente, y por la expresión que tenían, al parecer estaban en medio de algo parecido a una disputa.

A la distancia e ignorando lo que sus hermanos menores se encontraban haciendo, Ángel —el segundo heredero, un año menor a Waldo—, tenía el cabello en un corte similar a Waldo, solo que ligeramente más largo y atado en una pequeña coleta baja, era el único con cabello totalmente negro y los ojos café —razón por la que en ocasiones no era reconocido como perteneciente a la Familia LaRousse—, tenía una historia como entrenador, pero después de varias discusiones —debido a su propia decisión de ser coordinador—, su primo, él único que le había apoyado, paso a tomar la decisión de retirarse de las batallas y dedicarse totalmente a la crianza de los pokemon. Tanto lo que les pertenecían como aquellos en estado libre que habitaban en la mansión.

Se encontraba caminando tranquilamente mientras verifica el estado del cultivo de bayas y espantando a cualquier pokemon que estuviera cerca, no era por ser malos, pero los pokemon parecían tomar como una especie de "prueba de valor" el ir a robar alguna baya de aquellos árboles sin ser descubiertos por las personas. No habría problema alguno, de no ser que la fruta aún no era madura.

—¡Retractate de lo que dijiste, Andrea!

Su mirada se movía a su derecha, donde se encontraba Andrea —la cuarta heredera y única femenina en la generación—, con el cabello largo hasta mitad de espalda y en un tono verde oscuro, más apagado que el suyo, pero ligeramente más brillante que el de Waldo, tenía una expresión de furia —la cual realmente era normal—, mientras observaba con sus ojos café a su hermano ligeramente mayor —por tan solo unos minutos—, al igual que el resto de su familia, ella era una entrenadora pokémon, tenía únicamente tres regiones y dos ligas, pero algo era algo.

—¡Obligame Andrew! —exclamó furiosa, haciendo un ademán con la mano y dirigiéndose a su pokémon, un Typhlosion—, Liam, usa Eruption!

Andrew LaRousse era —irónicamente— la única persona en la familia con la cual compartía color de ojos, no eran tan verdes como los propios, pero no eran cafés como el resto de sus hermanos, de igual forma, el cabello verde apagado y no brillante también se encontraba ahí, más largo que el de Waldo y Ángel —tanto así que se podía hacer una pequeña coleta posterior y no se le veía mal—. Lo irónico provenía del disgusto, Andrew había sido la primera persona en reaccionar mal en cuanto a su decisión de ser un coordinador pokémon, pues había sido, principalmente, quien había pasado más tiempo a su lado, enseñándole cómo criar y entrenar un pokémon correctamente para las batallas.

Algo que, por obvias razones, no necesitaba.

—¡Como si pudieras hacerme algo! —respondió igual de furioso Andrew, señalando ahora a su Empoleon y haciendo, para variar, también un movimiento raro con su mano—, ¡Leon, Hydro Pump!

Antes de que ambos ataques colisionan entre ellos, Drew ya se había dado la vuelta para ir hacia su habitación.

Ya hablaría con ellos después.

* * *

 **0.o.0**

 **.**

 **Galanto ó Campanilla de invierno: Consuelo y esperanza.**


	9. Alstroemerias

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.** **Advertencias: Oc's, OoC (como siempre), errores de ortografía que no alcance a ver.** Y creo que seria todo.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el ocho de Mayo, el fantástico día en que cumplía años, y por tanto, el día en que su primo Waldo había decidido llevarlos a todos al curioso festival que se llevaría a cabo en Mossdeep City, en donde al parecer también habría un evento en el cual no tenia la mas remota intención de participar.

—Yo no quiero estar aquí.

Pensó Drew mientras se mantenía de pie a un lado del puesto de comida donde Andrea se había detenido para consumir algún alimento que ahí comercializaban, y que por supuesto, no llamó su atención en lo más mínimo. Habían llegado a Mossdeep alrededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando ya todo se encontraba adornado como debería ser, con esas aparentemente tradicionales linternas de elegantes grabados colgadas de un lado a otro, infinidad de puestos por todas las calles donde se ofrecían diversos productos y comida, e incluso uno que otro vendedor que aprovechaba para deshacerse de artilugios a un precio aparentemente exagerado o para intercambiarlo por algo de similar valor. Se suponía que el dichoso viaje iba a ser realizado en familia y que no iban a separarse o alejarse la gran cosa, según Waldo, no era justo abandonar al cumpleañero en un día tan especial.

Pero apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar, Andrew no tardó ni cinco segundos en encontrar algo que llamara su atención —o mejor dicho, había planeado algo a velocidad luz y no quería que se dieran cuenta—, por lo que tenia ya mas de una hora que se había desvanecido de su rango de visión, su primo Ángel, con lo amable que era había terminado por perderse en los lugares donde vendían diversas bayas y medicinas —él se había perdido por accidente, no fue intencional como el otro—, y justo cuando habían decidido ir a buscarle, un montón de científicos —que también estaban vagando por ahí—, terminaron reconociendo a Waldo, a quien, de manera inmediata rodearon sin intención alguna de dejarlo ir.

Por lo que finalmente quedaron ellos dos como los marginados de la sociedad, esquivando gente e intentando encontrar algún lugar donde no fueran a molestar a nadie. El silencio entre ambos era realmente incomodo, Andrea no le solía dirigir la palabra a menos de que fuese estrictamente necesario —algo que en el fondo le solía doler, cuando recordaba aquellos días en que su prima le leía cuentos para dormir—, y realmente no caminaban juntos, más bien, era él quien no deseaba perder de vista a la única familia que aún continuaba a su lado.

—Quiero irme a casa.

Pensó nuevamente mientras se apresuraba a caminar detrás de su prima quien había terminado comprando alguna especie de papitas acomodadas en espiral en un palo o algo similar, se veían crujientes y llamativas no podía negarlo, pero seguía sin ser de su agrado, por lo que no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz y desviar la vista a otros puestos. Si se hubiesen quedado en casa al menos podría haber disfrutado de ver alguna película "en familia" —si eso significaba sentarse con todos y que al menos tres de ellos se iban a dormir y uno a leer un libro, entonces si, eso era ver una película en familia—, en lugar de estar en un lugar atestado de gente, viendo cosas de las cuales ninguna captaba su atención.

—¿Que sera eso?

—¿Mmm?

Regresó la vista al frente notando que su prima se había detenido en seco, mientras gente se iba conglomerado en el lugar, en el centro de todo había unas líneas blancas que formaban un rectángulo gigante —abarcando casi todo—, movió la cabeza con curiosidad mientras se ponía al lado de su prima quien masticaba entretenida su comida.

—Tal vez este sea el evento especial que habían dicho. —dijo con simpleza tras observar el lugar y la gente emocionada que ahí se iba asentando.

—Pues que poca imaginación, no le veo la gran cosa a un pequeño torneo de batallas —respondió Andrea arrugando la nariz de la misma forma de Drew, imposible de decir que no eran primos, —. Podrían haber pensando en algo más creativo.

—En realidad sí lo hicieron.

Ni Drew ni Andrea se movieron un centímetro cuando escucharon la voz de Andrew a sus espaldas, quien con suma paciencia y lentitud camino hasta encontrarse al lado derecho de Drew —pues a la izquierda se encontraba Andrea—, con su sonrisa de superioridad alzó su brazo izquierdo doblándolo de tal forma que fácilmente lo puso en la cabeza del menor, quien se quejó gruñendo pero no se lo quitó de encima, años de experiencia que obviamente le dictaban que quitárselo de encima era una tarea casi imposible.

—¿Donde estabas? —preguntó inmediatamente la femenina cuando noto a su mellizo sonriendo como si hubiese hecho algo… Corrección, él hizo algo, de eso no hay duda— . A Waldo no le agrado mucho cuando te desvaneciste y lo dejaste hablando con el aire.

Andrew chasqueo la lengua mientras apoyaba un poco más de su peso en la cabeza de Drew, quien gruño al sentir el cambio y se tambaleó ligeramente en su lugar.

—Detalles —respondió como si no fuese la gran cosa sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento—. Detallitos que incluyen a este hermoso mini-torneo.

Tanto Drew como Andrea se miraron entre ellos con una ceja alzada, antes de regresar su atención al extrañamente feliz Andrew, algo realmente sospechoso y que hizo temblar al más pequeño cuando los ojos de su primo se fijaron exclusivamente en su persona.

—Al parecer la atracción principal es, que quien resulte victorioso del mini-torneo, ¡Se enfrentará al campeón de la región!

* * *

Suspiro una vez más mientras terminaba de acomodar la solapa de su saco, hizo una mueca antes de negar con la cabeza finalmente apartando la vista del espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la habitación, y pasando a observar todo el lugar.

Algo que no cambió la mueca en su rostro.

Tenía poco de haber adquirido la propiedad, alejada de todo tal y como siempre lo había querido, con la privacidad que desde hace un buen tiempo deseo sin poder evitarlo. Aunque eso no significaba que realmente vivía ahí.

El primer inconveniente lo tenia tanto con la empresa Devon como con la Liga pokémon, ambos lugares que esperaban tanto de él y que, sinceramente, él no deseaba darles la gran cosa a cambio. Cuando finalmente accedió a convertirse en campeón de la región —a base de tragarse su orgullo por supuesto—, tenía una ínfima idea de lo que arrastraba el título, pero obviamente nadie fue tan buena persona como para mostrarle todo lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante. Había responsabilidades obvias como mantener a salvo la región, dirigir a la Elite Four y a los líderes de gimnasio cuando la situación lo amerita, o incluso tenia la leve sospecha que el campeón era la persona encargada de manejar el presupuesto que la Asociación Pokemon le otorgaba a la región.

Pero nadie nunca dijo nada acerca de todo el papeleo que tendría que realizar. El maldito papeleo.

Debido a su naturaleza —aquella que su padre maldecía de vez en cuando—, no podía evitar desaparecer de repente, dejando de lado todas sus obligaciones y terminando en algún lugar, el más alejado de toda la región, escarbando sin preocupación alguna en su eterna búsqueda de piedras, fósiles y cualquier otro objeto interesante cuyo descubrimiento le hiciese emocionarse.

Sentir de nuevo aquella felicidad que desde hace casi dos años era incapaz de sentir.

Se mueve sin cuidado alguno entre las cajas de cartón que se encuentran amontonadas por todo el lugar sin orden alguno, el único lugar visible para descansar en lo que se supone debería llamar "casa" es una sencilla mesa plegable junto a una silla —justo a donde se dirige para sentarse— el espejo gigante que hasta hace poco finalmente logró sacar de su empaque, una que otra caja abierta de donde tuvo que extraer ya sea ropa o calzado, y su cama —la cual tenía toda la pinta de no haber sido estrenada—, sin duda alguna demostraba un ambiente deprimente, lo que él deseaba considerar como un hogar, simplemente se había terminado convirtiendo en una bodega inhabitable.

Porque de dormir en aquel lugar, a dormir en su oficina de la liga pokémon. Obviamente no había mucho que pensar.

Clavo sus codos en sus propias piernas mientra sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba cansado, dos años de todo aquello y aun continuaba sin poder acomodarse en su nueva vida. Por sobre todas las cosas intentaba echarle la culpa al estrés —algo que siempre le funcionaba—, pero no en aquella ocasión, en lo más profundo de su subconsciente se repetía continuamente la razón del porque no era capaz de avanzar totalmente, de disfrutar lo que tenía y había logrado tras varios meses de esfuerzo y voluntad.

Abrió los ojos observando cansadamente el suelo de madera no tan visible en el lugar. Vino a su mente la sonrisa tranquila y llena de ánimos de su mejor amigo que solía dirigirle cuando se encontraba abrumado, aquel con el que —una vez más—, había perdido casi contacto por completo.

¿La razón?

Winona.

Steven no comprendía totalmente cuál era el problema exacto que afligía a la mujer —aquella que fácilmente podría considerar como una buena amiga—, pues apenas Wallace se había convertido en líder de gimnasio, ella terminó por tomar la apresurada decisión de cortar su noviazgo —aquel que a Wallace le costó sudor y sangre—, y simplemente alejarse por completo de su novio.

Como un destello veloz vino a su mente la imagen de cierto niño de cabellos y ojos verdes que le habían cautivado desde la primera vez que le tuvo frente a frente, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando sus pensamientos volvieron una vez más a centrarse en su amigo de la infancia.

Tal vez era el karma.

Su amigo le había dado el título de campeón, lo que de alguna forma —que no quería admitir, por supuesto—, le hizo perder contacto con la criatura más adorable que había conocido hasta el momento, y su amigo al recibir el titulo de líder de gimnasio fue cortado casi instantáneamente por su novia.

Negó con la cabeza varias veces con la intención de desaparecer aquella clase de pensamientos, mejor se daba prisa. No tardaba en comenzar el torneo donde debía estar presente.

* * *

Drew se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras maldecía de todas las formas posibles a su no-tan-querido-primo, en verdad, odiaba a Andrew. Tenía lindos y lejanos recuerdos de quien alguna vez había sido su primo más cercano, aquel que pacientemente le enseño todo sobre la crianza y el entrenamiento correcto de los pokémon, el primo que nunca le juzgo por ser débil tanto en carácter como en salud —en aquella época donde era pequeño e inocente—, y que siempre le sonreía con tal de no verle llorar.

Algo que obviamente se desvaneció cuando finalmente dio a conocer su decisión sobre lo que deseaba hacer con su vida…

Sintió sus manos convertirse en puños sin esfuerzo alguno mientras el sentimiento de traición se juntaba con el de los nervios y una pequeña llama de ira se iba encendiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón, aunque no sabía exactamente a quién iba dirigida la última. Por obvias razones no era bueno en las batallas pokemon, su falta de carácter le hacia sentirse lo suficientemente intimidado al ver a sus primos librando combates, el miedo a la derrota o a ser pisoteado siempre había estado tan presente en su infancia, que finalmente había preferido tomar un camino donde no tendría porque alcanzar una expectativa tan alta para no defraudar a su familia, a su apellido y —en menor medida—, a él mismo.

—¡Como campeón de nuestro evento tenemos a Drew…!

La voz del comentarista resonó por todo el lugar mientras la gente se emocionaba ante las palabras que se encontraba diciendo, y que obviamente él no prestaba atención a lo más mínimo. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el suelo mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse poco a poco de lagrimas, respiro profundo en un intento de contenerlas. No iba a llorar, no aquí ni ahora.

A sus espaldas era capaz de sentir la penetrante mirada de Waldo, aquella que siempre era capaz de ver a través de su persona, la mirada vacía de Andrea que probablemente estaba pensando en cualquier cosa excepto en el evento, Ángel que probablemente era el único que se encontraba sonriendo ante sus victorias consecutivas y siendo también el único que le felicitaría al terminar todo el evento, Andrew por supuesto, debía de estar observando en espera de que hiciese alguna estrategia mal o que uno de sus pokémon fuese derrotado para restregárselo en la cara.

Y como si no fuese suficiente.

Frente a su persona —y caminando hacia el centro del lugar, donde se encontraba el árbitro—, se encontraba Steven, la última persona en el mundo a la que hubiese querido volver a ver, y culpable de haber terminado en la región de Sinnoh, un lugar donde, a pesar de que ganó varios listones no había sido capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para poner sus manos en los listones de la clase maestra y mucho menos en la copa que siempre —desde que se convirtió en coordinador—, había deseado poseer.

Finalmente alzó la vista para comenzar a caminar con dirección a Steven y el árbitro que le estaban esperando, mientras en su mente aún vagaba la pregunta —llena de ira y molestia—, sobre el que demonios había estado pensando su primo para inscribirlo en aquel estúpido torneo, en donde obviamente el nunca se hubiese inscrito de manera voluntaria.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Drew tembló. Si, lo hizo. De esa forma tan ridícula que le hizo inflar ligeramente las mejillas, en un gesto de obvia molestia y desagrado.

—Lo mismo digo, Steven.

Alzó el brazo derecho para saludar al campeón como era debido, quien no tardó mucho tiempo en responder al normal saludo que solía llevarse a cabo en determinadas situaciones.

—Será una batalla de uno contra uno —anunció el árbitro con decisión y permitiendo que ambos contrincantes escucharan las comunes indicaciones que solía decir—. El combate termina cuando alguno de los dos ya no pueda continuar.

—Espero que tengamos un buen combate —soltó Steven con felicidad cuando el arbitro termino de hablar y su atención volvió una vez más al de cabellos verdes, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho, tal vez producto de la añoranza por volver a verlo después de dos largos años—. Yo usare a Metagross, te molesto si pregunto ¿Que pokemon usarías tu?

—Lo mismo digo —contestó Drew sin dejar de observar al mayor con una ligera sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó al oír el pokémon contra el que se enfrentara—. Que curioso, yo tengo pensado utilizar a mi Absol.

El campeón sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su nuca mientras intentaba mantener su sonrisa mientras ambos se alejaban nuevamente a tomar su lugar correspondiente, tragó saliva con nerviosismo mientras esperaba que su pokemon no se viese fácilmente derrotado por el Absol de Drew, por el cual parecía tener una fascinación y cuya presencia le había hecho mucha falta en todo aquel tiempo que no estuvo presente el coordinador.

—No hagas nada estúpido, no hagas nada estúpido... —repitió Steven como una especie de mantra a la pokeball de su primer pokémon, antes de liberarlo al combate—. ¡Metagross, ve!

El gigante pokemon azul azotó contra el suelo alzando polvo para posteriormente acomodarse sobre sus cuatro extremidades y observar fieramente al entrenador contra el que se enfrenta en aquella ocasión, incapaz de reconocerlo en su totalidad debido a la distancia.

Del otro lado del lugar el de ojos verdes no pudo evitar sonreír, ignorando los murmullos de la gente y el tenebroso silencio que se expande poco a poco por el lugar, justo cuando lanzó la pokeball de Absol el resto del mundo dejó de existir. Solo eran Steven, Metagross, Absol y él… Y las ansias de dejar en ridículo al campeón de la región, con toda la intención del mundo de derrotarlo de la forma más extraña del mundo.

—¡Absol, yo te elijo!

A Pesar de la distancia —y que por un momento olvidó que su familia estaba presente—, fue capaz de escuchar como Andrew se daba un facepalm ante su dichosa elección, su reciente Flygon conocía flamethrower, siendo un obvio ataque tipo fuego, le hacía tener una mejor ventaja contra el tipo acero, en lugar del tipo siniestro que había elegido para combatir.

Pero ellos no sabían su estrategia.

Absol se sacudió brevemente después de ser liberado —un poco sorprendido de estar en una batalla pokemon—, solo para alzar la vista y ver un conocido pokémon de color azul rey frente a frente. Ladeo la cabeza confuso antes de mirar hacia atrás, notando la sonrisa que su entrenador portaba orgullosamente, como si aquel combate estuviese más que planeado de antemano. Una vez más, regresó la vista al frente solo para ver a Metagross actuar de esa forma tan extraña en que lo había hecho desde que se conocieron, como si quisiera acercarse pero incapaz de hacerlo.

—¡Metagross! —grito Steven, asustando a Absol y llamando la atención de su pokemon—. ¡No te dejes llevar, usa Power-Up Punch!

El pokémon de tipo Acero/psíquico pareció reaccionar al instante, parpadeando de tal forma que parecía haber caído en una especie de ensoñación durante unos instantes, dudando un momento sobre si seguir o no la orden de su entrenador, duda que desapareció cuando noto la posición de ataque que asumió Absol, lo que le hizo estrechar la mirada con la intención de no perder a su objetivo de vista. Se movió con aquella velocidad que le caracterizaba como el pokémon principal del campeón, apareciendo casi instantáneamente frente al pokemon de blanco pelaje el cual pareció asustarse, algo que solo se incrementó cuando no escucho ninguna orden de su entrenador, hasta que Metagross estuvo a menos de un segundo de lograr su ataque.

—¡Absol, usa Attract!

Si Absol hubiese podido tener algún tic nervioso en el ojo, obviamente lo hubiese tenido en ese momento, no intentó razonar la orden de su entrenador—e intento no pensar en las palabras de Roselia en una plática de hace un bien tiempo atrás—, cuando hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Ladear ligeramente el rostro y guiñar un ojo, alzando ligeramente una de sus patas delanteras.

Tanto la orden del entrenador, como la forma de "atacar" del pokemon enmudecieron el lugar por completo. No solo porque era imposible que aquel ataque pudiera funcionar, sino por la simpleza del movimiento que Abol había llevado a cabo.

Y contra todo pronóstico, lo único que rozó el pelaje de Absol había sido el aire alzado por el movimiento de Metagross, a quien de un momento a otro sus ojos cambiaron de los normales a tener un par de corazones en ellos.

A la distancia Steven simplemente negó con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose a cada minuto por haber mandado a pelear a la estrella del equipo, no tanto por la desventaja de tipo.

Sino por la desventaja del amor.

—¡Metagross, reacciona! ¡Usa Earthquake! —grito casi desesperado Steven previniendo su obvia derrota.

Afortunadamente, su pokémon fue capaz de reaccionar, evadiendo los efectos que había ocasionado atracción, por más extraño que pareciera el hecho de que le haya afectado en sí. Lamentablemente, no fue lo suficientemente rápido en esta ocasión…

—¡Absol, Sweet Kiss! —gritó Drew en el momento justo, antes de que Metagross se recupere por completo.

Obvio, como aquel no era una ataque que realmente supiera —pues no formaba parte de sus cuatro movimientos normales—, se giró confundido hacia su entrenador sin saber exactamente el cómo acatar aquella orden.

—Solo ve y dale un beso. —susurro Drew de forma que solo Absol fuese capaz de escucharle.

El pokémon de Steven se había quedado quieto y con curiosidad por la orden dada —misma curiosidad que todos los presentes sentían—, el pokémon de pelaje blanco volvió su atención a Metagross, y como si aquello no fuese ya suficientemente raro, comenzó a caminar en su dirección, deteniéndose cuando finalmente se encontró frente a frente, para simplemente depositar el dichoso beso en un lugar al azar del rostro de Metagross, más específicamente debajo del centro de la cruz que adornaba la cara del pokemon azul.

El cual instantáneamente paso de su color normal a un rojo brillante, quedando O.K. al momento.

Aunque supuestamente el único efecto de dicho ataque sería confundirlo, no debilitarlo.

—Amm... —murmuró el árbitro dudoso mientras veía como Steven negaba con la cabeza mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano, finalmente alzando la bandera verde con dirección a Drew—. ¡Metagross ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Abso!

El silencio que llego a continuación fue tan obvio que ni Steven ni Drew recordaron que estaban en medio de una multitud cuando decidieron empezar a ponerse a discutir.

—¡Eso es trampa! —exclamó molesto Steven señalando al de cabello verde.

—¡Se llama estrategia, genio! —respondió Drew con una sonrisa, más divertido que enojado.

—¡Eso no cuenta como estrategia mentiroso!

—¡Ven y dímelo directamente en mi cara mal perdedor!

—¡¿Como me llamaste?!

—¡Además de mal perdedor, sordo!

Mientras que la mayor parte de los espectadores observaban la discusión con una sonrisa —y unos pocos con la duda surcando su rostro—, los primos de Drew obviamente no estaban felices con eso. Si, se encontraban orgullosos de que Drew hubiese ganado contra el Metagross del campeón de la región, a pesar de que lo hizo de una forma demasiado cuestionable y extraña a simple vista, pero eso no significaba que les agradara la forma en la que campeón y coordinador se estaban hablando.

Aun así ninguno de ellos fue capaz de decir nada cuando escucharon unas voces hablando a sus espaldas.

—¡Wow, la pelea fue fascinante!

Exclamó una voz femenina, teñida con obvio sarcasmo, sentada detrás de donde se encontraba Andrew, quien tembló —ya sea de sorpresa o rabia—, ante el comentario soltado en obvio deseo de hacer burla.

—Lo se, no volvamos a hablar de esto.

Respondió una voz cortante justo detrás de Waldo, probablemente la acompañante de la sarcástica a sus espaldas, el líder de la familia estuvo a punto de girarse para gritarle a la sarcástica por si se le ocurrió soltar alguna otra cosa inteligente.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Gracias a los legendarios, eso no fue necesario.

* * *

—¡Drew! ¡Por favor, espérame! —pidió Steven mientras perseguía al menor por las orillas de Mossdeep City, no deseando dejarlo ir otra vez.

En un momento que no logró captar con exactitud el menor se había girado, obviamente feliz por ir ganando en la discusión sobre si su estrategia era válida o no, obviamente lo que vio a sus espaldas no fue algo realmente agradable pues no tardó mucho tiempo en regresar a Absol a la pokeball para simplemente irse corriendo del lugar. Olvidando por completo el regalo que iba a recibir por haberle derrotado.

Curioso, sorprendido y negándose rotundamente a dejarlo ir otra vez, él también había salido corriendo en dirección al de cabellos verdes, ignorando por completo los llamados de la gente o las personas con las que chocaba en su afán por alcanzar al menor.

—¡Drew!

Alzó su brazo derecho, lo suficientemente cerca —finalmente—, como para detener al menor cerrando su mano alrededor de su brazo, haciéndole retroceder debido al exceso de fuerza que había utilizado sin querer.

—¡Suéltame!

Exclamó molesto el de ojos verdes, intentando quitarse el brazo que le tenía fuertemente sujeto. Ambos se encontraban en una esquina de la isla, alejados de todo el mundo y cerca del hermoso mar que rodeaba todo el lugar, ofreciéndoles silencio y una especie de privacidad entre ellos.

—¿Porque saliste corriendo? —cuestiono rápidamente Steven sin cumplir la petición de Drew, con miedo a que siguiera corriendo de él, alejándose otra vez.

—Eso no te importa. —respondió molesto Drew, finalmente deteniendo sus movimientos a la espera de que Steven se confiara y poder soltarse inmediatamente.

Una vez más, ambos guardaron silencio, algo que incomodaba enormemente a los dos, pues de una u otra forma la amistad que les había costado forjar, simplemente parecía haberse desaparecido y ambos volvieron a quedar como simples extraños.

Extraños conociéndose cerca del mar, al anochecer, con un pokemon atraído por el otro, con uno de los dos cautivado por la mirada del contrario.

—Felicidades —soltó Drew mientras veía el cambio de ropa de Steven, tan distinto a los trajes negros en su totalidad que solía utilizar, o aquellas ropas naranja y café usadas para excavar—. Ahora eres campeón, lo que siempre quisiste.

El mayor tragó saliva al oír aquellas palabras, incapaz de evitar que una horrible acidez se hiciese presente en la boca del estómago, inconscientemente agregando más fuerza a su agarre, lo que hizo que Drew se quejase. Una parte de su ser deseo aceptar aquella felicitación, sonreír y sentirse pleno por tener el título que el menor recordaba siempre deseó, pero la otra… La otra deseo gritarle en la cara la verdadera razón del porque tenia el titulo, ser sincero y decirle que no era realmente feliz de esta forma, que no obtuvo el título como el lo hubiese deseado.

Pero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando, en su estupor, el de ojos verdes finalmente fue capaz de soltarse de su fuerte agarre.

El silencio continuo entre ambos, sin saber que decir entre ellos o cómo iniciar alguna plática, hasta que finalmente Steven decidió aligerar el ambiente, sonriendo levemente.

—Eso fue trampa.

El menor arrugó la nariz ante aquel recordatorio, alzando la vista para ver al mayor con una ceja alzada.

—No fue trampa.

El mayor sintió su sonrisa crecer cuando vio la adorable mueca hecha por el menor.

—Bueno, tal vez no fue trampa… Pero no cuenta como victoria.

Y una vez más comenzaron a discutir, hasta que finalmente llegaron al punto en que comenzaron a empujarse el uno al otro, con la confianza entre ellos dos creciendo cada vez más…

Hasta que Drew resbaló por la orilla, fue sostenido por Steven quien pisó mal debido a la reacción instantánea que tuvo para sostener al menor, finalmente cayendo los dos de cabeza al mar. Lo bueno que estaban en una zona profunda.

* * *

—Lo siento…

Soltó Steven con total sinceridad mientras flotaba en el mar igual que Drew quien le miraba fijamente, hasta hace un minuto ambos estaban nadando para llegar a la playa de Mossdeep City y poder salir del agua, hasta que el mayor se detuvo frente al coordinador, consciente de que probablemente, una vez más, ya no lo volvería a ver.

Drew por su parte miró fijamente al menor quien mantenía la vista totalmente fija en el mar, por un instante no alcanzo a comprender la razón del porqué las disculpas —no tenía nada de malo caer al mar después de todo—, hasta que vino a su mente un lejano recuerdo que aun ahora le molestaba.

—Steven…

Susurro ahora el de ojos verdes comprendiendo —o eso esperaba—, la razón del porqué las disculpas que se encontraba recibiendo, vio como el mayor alzó el rostro con la mirada brillosa e ilusionada, en el fondo de sus ojos era capaz de ver el dolor que le ocasionó la separación de dos años —un dolor que no comprendía, y probablemente tampoco el mayor—, decidió no decir nada más, en lugar de abrir la boca pues en el fondo no sabia ni que decir, alzó las manos con sumo cuidado y las puso en la cabeza del mayor con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Antes de empujarlo y sumergirlo como podía en el agua salada donde había caído hace unos momentos atrás. Obviamente Steven no batallo la gran cosa para soltarse de su agarre del menor y salir a respirar aire fresco, la diferencia de edad, tamaño y fuerza eran obvias a simple vista.

—Te perdono.

Dijo de la nada el menor sin dejar de sonreír—incluso pareciendo querer echarse a reír en cualquier momento—, lo que hizo alzar una ceja al mayor antes de sonreír también mientras una idea surcaba su rostro.

—Entiendo…

Dijo el también, antes de alzar sus manos más rápido que el menor—consciente de que este se movería si veía sus intenciones—, para posteriormente hacerle lo mismo, soltando casi inmediatamente, pues la intención era repetir el juguetón gesto, no causar daño.

—Estamos a mano.

Como pudo, Drew se quitó un poco de agua que chorreaba por su rostro antes de que su sonrisa se hiciese más ancha.

Oh no, claro que no. Aquí la ultima palabra la tendría él y nadie más.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Waldo miró sospechosamente a su primo cuando le vio llegar, empapado con agua de mar de los pies ala cabeza, con tenis en mano y tiritando por el frío, lo cual no era totalmente extraño, pues eran más de las diez de la noche y el clima ya había refrescado debido a donde se encontraban.

—Te preguntaría dónde estuviste, pero tengo la sensación de que realmente no quiero saber.

Drew agacho la mirada mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y escuchaba al líder de la familia suspirar, obviamente cansando por todo lo que había ocurrido, pues tras su huida había pasado casi dos horas buscando a sus familiares.

—¿Te gusto tu cumpleaños? —soltó de la nada el mayor, sin dejar de observar la reacción de Drew.

El de cabellos verdes se quedó estupefacto debido a la pregunta, ignorando que sus primos sospechaban algo —que obviamente no le iban a decir—, vino a su memoria la molestia de tener que ir por cada uno de sus primos para ir a Mossdeep, el molesto olor de comida que no le terminaba de agradar, así como el montón de objetos que vendían y que ninguno llamaba su atención.

Pero empañando todo eso apareció de repente Steven.

Steven riendo mientras salían finalmente del mar, intentando escurrir su ya echado a perder saco de vestir.

Sonrió ante el adorable recuerdo, para ser un cumpleaños más, no había resultado tan malo como lo había visto en un principio.

—Si, si me gusto.

Respondió, feliz de haberse reencontrado una vez más con su amigo.

* * *

 **.**

 **0.o.0**

 **.**

 **Alstroemerias: Felicidad, amistad.**


End file.
